


Felix Felicis

by Galaxia010 (ginger246)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger246/pseuds/Galaxia010
Summary: «-¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo Severus dirigiéndose hacia él, se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo y miró el gran bulto que Lupin llevaba entre las manos retorcerse, volvió a mirar a Remus con cara de miedo.-¿Qué diablos es eso?-Un cachorro. -dijo Remus mientras le destapaba un poco la cara y trataba de enseñárselo a Severus sin mucho éxito ya que por cada paso que daba él con la intención de acercarse, Snape se alejaba tres.»





	1. El niño

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de Harry Potter, todos los derechos a su autora J. K. Rolling.

  **El niño:**

 

 

 

El corazón le dio un vuelco al salir de la chimenea de la pequeña casa y encontrar la puerta de entrada abierta, forzada desde dentro a base de golpes y arañazos por parte de un animal.

—¡Remus!—gritó, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, lo que lo intranquilizó aún más. —¡Remus!

La noche anterior había habido luna llena, estaba seguro de que todo habría ido bien a no ser que ese imbécil se olvidase de tomar la poción que desde hacía un año le suministraba.  
Salió apresuradamente de la casa con un fuerte dolor en el pecho causado por los rápidos latidos de su corazón.  
La pequeña casa se encontraba a las afueras de una aldea, muy alejada de todas las otras.

—¡Remus!— gritó con mucha más fuerza mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque que había a ciento cincuenta metros detrás de la casa.  
Se adentró en él y siguió gritando su nombre con el fin de encontrarlo.

—¡Tranquilo, todo está bien!—gritó por fin Remus ocasionando que el corazón de Snape comenzase a latir de nuevo a un ritmo normal.  
Suspiró aliviado y se dirigió velozmente hacia el lugar de dónde había provenido la voz de Remus Lupin.  
Un par de minutos después pudo verlo dirigiéndose hacia él, cojeaba un poco de la pierna izquierda y en los brazos, que sujetaban algo envuelto en una manta, se habían formado dos grandes manchas de sangre, por no mencionar que en la cara mostraba un gran arañazo que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó Severus dirigiéndose hacia él, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo y miró el gran bulto que Lupin llevaba entre las manos retorcerse, volvió a mirar a Remus con cara de miedo.—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Un cachorro. —respondió Remus mientras le destapaba un poco la cara y trataba de enseñárselo a Severus sin mucho éxito ya que por cada paso que daba él con la intención de acercarse, Snape se alejaba tres.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú con un niño?—por un instante lo miró con preocupación.— Ayer tomaste el Wolfsbane... ¿Verdad?

Remus asintió:

—Sí, no te preocupes fue lo primero que hice antes de que se asomase la luna.

Hubo otro ligero quejido por parte del niño, seguramente tras su transformación él estaría tan cansado y dolorido como Lupin en aquel momento.

—¿Me quieres explicar que mierda haces tú con un niño?—volvió a preguntar Severus.—¿De dónde ha salido y dónde están sus padres?

Remus tragó saliva ante la inquietante mirada de Snape.

—Ayer escuche un aullido y...—hizo una pequeña pausa, no sabía muy bien como explicárselo, ni sabía como iba a reaccionar.

—Tenías que cerciorarte de que no era otro hombre lobo pisando tu territorio.

Está vez fue Lupin quién lo miró con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

—Ya no soy un animal con el Wolfsbane, no solo tengo instintos, sé lo que hago y por ello debía saber si este niño también lo sabía o estaría buscando a alguien a quien infectar o en el peor de los casos matar.

La mirada de Snape se suavizó sobre él.  
—Está bien, lo siento, ya sabes que...

—Lo sé, tranquilo, me gustas así.—lo interrumpió. El niño volvió a estremecerse en sus brazos.—Será mejor que lo llevemos a casa, ya pensaremos que hacer con él y en como encontrar a sus padres, tiene que estar cansado ha tenido una noche muy larga.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos dos en el corto trayecto que había hasta la casa que se prolongó en la estancia. Al llegar Lupin se había dirigido a dejar al niño en la única habitación libre mientras que Severus había ido al baño a por un maletín de primeros auxilios que apoyó cerca de la cama donde Remus estaba examinando las heridas del pequeño.

El niño, que tendría alrededor de un año y medio, como mucho dos, tampoco se había librado de sufrir rasguños en su cara, manos así como en su vientre, estaba bastante delgado y su piel tenía un color grisáceo que lo hacía parecer enfermo.

Lupin le apretó la mano en el transcurso en el que observaba al niño y rápidamente la apartó como si se quemase.

—Iré a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar. —dijo rápidamente saliendo de la habitación.

Remus asintió a pesar de que cuando lo había hecho Snape ya se había dado la vuelta y había salido de la habitación.

Tras curar las heridas del niño aplicándoles varios hechizos de desinfección y bálsamos de asplesia tuberosa y removedor de golpes, vendó sus heridas con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño que no había abierto la boca para nada y lo vistió con una simple camiseta de color amarillo que le llegaba casi hasta los pies.  
Salió de la habitación con el maletín, dándole una breve mirada a Snape que se encontraba en la cocina friendo unos huevos mientras en otro de los fogones una olla hervía.  
Se metió en el baño para curar sus heridas como había hecho anteriormente con el niño.  
Nada más salir del baño se encontró cara a cara con Snape que sujetaba una cuchara, un vaso de agua y un cuenco que contenía una papilla de un color verde amarillento que le tendió a Lupin.  
—Dale de comer.—dijo de forma arisca.  
Lupin agarró el cuenco, la cuchara y el vaso sin decir palabra y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontró al pequeño acurrucado en una bola y durmiendo sobre las sábanas.  
Trató de despertarlo zarandeándolo un poco y cuando lo hubo conseguido, lo sentó en su regazo y lo primero que hizo fue darle el vaso de agua que el niño se bebió con avidez.   
Después de que se lo hubo terminado le cogió el vaso de las manos con cuidado y comenzó a darle de comer.

*~*~*

Salió de la habitación con el vaso y el cuenco vacíos para encontrarse la mesa puesta, había un tarro de mermelada de melocotón junto a unas tostadas, un vaso, una botella de agua y un plato con huevos y salchichas.   
Justo en frente había un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.  
Snape salió de la cocina con una taza de té en la mano.

Dejó el cuenco y el vaso apoyado en la mesa y se dispuso a comer.  
—¿A quién piensas escribirle?—preguntó mientras masticaba un trozo de tostada que había mojado en uno de los huevos.

—Al ministerio de magia o a  _El profeta_ , a alguien que nos ayude a encontrar a los padres de ese niño.

Lupin arrugó la nariz ante la mención del ministerio.

—Tal y como están ahora las cosas para los hombres lobo no creo que nuestra mejor opción sea comunicárselo al ministerio.—comentó mientras miraba como Snape comenzaba a escribir. —¿Y si los padres son muggles? ¿No sería mejor que fueran ellos los que se pusieran en contacto con nosotros? — cortó un trozo de una de las salchichas y se lo metió en la boca.

Snape levantó furioso la mirada del pergamino.

—Lupin, ¿Cuál es tu propósito? Has secuestrado a un niño licántropo, no empeores más las cosas.

Lupin hizo un esfuerzo para tragar.

—Yo no he secuestrado a nadie, es culpa de los padres, cuando yo era pequeño me encerraban en una habitación de la que no podía salir durante las noches de luna llena.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Solo esperamos?

Lupin asintió enérgicamente.

—Exacto, en Hogwarts apenas quedan dos semanas para las vacaciones de verano y para entonces ya lo habré solucionado, es un niño, saldrá en todos lo medios de comunicación si se ha perdido... o alguien lo echa en falta.

Snape dejó la pluma y bebió un sorbo del té con el fin de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago, observó a Lupin con detenimiento quién había dejado de mirarlo para centrar su atención en la habitación en la que se encontraba el crío durmiendo, intuía lo que estaba pensando, si podía, se quedaría con el niño.   
Nueve años, casi diez, conociéndose era lo malo que conllevaba, podía leer en Remus como un libro abierto y Remus comenzaba a poder hacer lo mismo en él.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le sacudiese toda la columna vertebral, odiaba sentirse tan expuesto y vulnerable.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Remus había vuelto su atención hacia él.

—Sí, debería regresar a Hogwarts ahora que he comprobado que mi sujeto de pruebas personal está bien.

Remus sonrió ante el comentario y lejos de enfadarse le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño.  
—Oh, yo también te quiero, mi amor.—abrió el bote de mermelada, cogió un poco en el cuchillo y la untó en el pan.

Severus tampoco pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, terminó rápidamente su taza de té y se dirigió hacia la chimenea del salón, cogió un puñados de polvos flu y antes de lanzarlos, miró rápidamente a Remus.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle mención del mundo mágico.  
Lupin se mordió el labio, muy tarde ya, ya había usado la varita para desinfectarle las heridas.  
"Siempre puedes hacer que lo olvide..."—se dijo Remus, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, los hechizos de olvido podían llegar a ser muy peligrosos.

—Pero ...—intentó convencer a Severus.

—Nada. —dijo señalándole con el dedo índice.—Si se menciona, que lo haga él.

Remus soltó un pequeño bufido y acto seguido le dirigió una sonrisa.

—No te olvides de atormentar a los niños.—dijo mientras miraba a Snape echar los polvos al fuego y decir "Hogwarts".

Severus le dirigió una sonrisa tenebrosa.

—Claro, en especial a los de Gryffindor, este año Slytherin ganará la copa de las casas por séptimo año consecutivo. —dijo y se metió dentro de las llamas.

—Oh, solo espera el próximo año, llegará a Hogwarts el hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter, el niño que sobrevivió al innombrable.— respondió Remus entre dientes.


	2. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.

 

 

 

**Miedo:**

— _ _Legeremens__ _._  — dijo mientras apuntaba al niño dormido con la varita. Lupin lo iba a matar si llegaba a enterarse de aquello.

Una sucesión de recuerdos borrosos llegaron a él, el primero era la vista desde una vieja cuna con los barrotes de madera desgastados de un techo mohoso, pronto llegó el siguiente recuerdo, se encontraba en el regazo de alguien que le estaba dando de comer.

"Remus" — identificó inmediatamente Snape.

En el siguiente se encontró en una pequeña habitación de la que llegaba escasa iluminación proveniente de los huecos de las persianas, vislumbraba algunas figuras pertenecientes a más niños.

Volvió a cambiar y pronto se volvió a ver en los viejos y gastados barrotes de una cuna desde la que podía observar dos figuras una de una mujer regordeta, bajita y con una larga melena canosa que se encontraba de espaldas hablando con un hombre alto y con bastante vello corporal, era incapaz de verle el rostro con claridaz.

Fue enviado a otro recuerdo en el que está vez tenía a Remus delante de sus narices.

—Venga, pequeño, di papá, no es tan difícil. —le estaba diciendo. — O di algo por lo menos.

Rápidamente salió de la mente del niño como si se hubiera quemado por dentro, el niño a su vez se despertó, miró nervioso a su alrededor y comenzó a llorar haciendo que Snape se quedase paralizado. No había hecho eso nunca en los dos últimos meses que había pasado con ellos y Lupin no se encontraba allí para solucionar aquello, hoy había tenido que salir para hacer algo importante, según le había comentado sin dar ningún detalle y a pesar de que eran las nueve de la noche aún no había regresado.

Pronto los sollozos habían pasado y ahora el niño se secaba hipando las lágrimas de los ojos con la mano, se guardó la varita y encendió la luz.

El niño lo miró por un instante y pareció tranquilizarse. Le pasó una mano por el cabello con la intención de que dejase de llorar y la atención del niño de pronto cayó en la gran antología de cuentos que había en la mesilla de noche y de la cual Lupin siempre le leía una historia al anochecer.

Snape también la miró y se decidió a cogerla con cuidado seguido bajo la atenta mirada del niño que había dejado de llorar, pero todavía continuaba con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Te... cuento alguna historia?

*~*~*

Serían alrededor de las diez y diez cuando por fin había llegado a casa, sus padres lo habían entretenido más de la cuenta tras su "triunfante" salida del ministerio con el pergamino, aunque también gracias a ellos ya casi había cubierto todo, solo quedaba la firma de Snape y el apellido que le pondrían al niño, que no había querido rellenarlo hasta haberlo hablado con él.

Hacía ya más de una semana que Snape se había dado por vencido y había dejado de buscar noticias e información sobre niños desaparecidos y cada vez que Lupin trataba de sacar el tema de qué harían ahora con el pequeño, Snape huía de la habitación, escondiéndose en su sala de trabajo: un cuarto que había habilitado con varias estanterías llenas de libros e ingredientes para pociones así como con un caldero y un escritorio.

Esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo porque sino los tramites de adopción no se llevarían a cabo, Albus le había hecho un gran favor consiguiéndole el permiso de adopción, pero en el ministerio solo habían cedido definitivamente al escuchar las palabras Wolfsbane y maestro de pociones en la misma frase.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que la luz de la habitación del niño estaba todavía encendida y que Snape le estaba contando una historia, "Los músicos de Bremen" que hasta ahora había sido el cuento favorito del niño.

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación donde se apoyó contra la puerta de la que pronto, esperaba, sería la habitación de su futuro hijo y observó la escena, Severus se hallaba leyéndole una recopilación de cuentos muggles al pequeño, sentado en la cama junto al niño que observaba los dibujos con gran fascinación en sus ojos marrones.

En los últimos dos meses había cambiado bastante, había engordado alrededor de seis kilos y su piel pálida se había tornado a moreno.

No estaba prestando especial interés a la historia, ya la había leído suficientes veces como para sabérsela de memoria, por ello se sobresaltó un poco cuando Snape cerró el libro de golpe y declaró:

—Fin, se acabó la última historia por está noche.—dijo dejando el libro sobre la mesilla de noche.

Dudó por un instante, pero terminó por pasar una rápida mano por el cabello castaño del niño, al que Lupin pronto esperaba poder llamar Teddy.

—Buenas noches.— le había susurrado Snape.

En ese momento el niño le había dado un abrazo que había hecho que Snape se pusiera rígido, lo que había hecho sonreír a Lupin desde la puerta, así habían sido sus primeros contactos físicos con Severus.

Después de separarse, Severus volvió a acariciarle el cabello y acto seguido se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Remus se dirigió rápidamente a la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda mientras el niño le correspondía con un abrazo, él también correspondió al abrazo y en cuanto lo hubo soltado, acostó al niño y rápidamente lo arropó.

— Buenas noches, cariño.

Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

La luz de su dormitorio estaba encendida, no le cabía duda de que Snape se encontraba allí cambiándose de ropa.

Pasó de nuevo por el comedor para recoger el pergamino que había dejado sobre la mesa y se encaminó con una sonrisa radiante hacia la habitación.  
La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en cuanto vio que Snape ya tenía puesto su camisón gris y se miraba el antebrazo izquierdo en el espejo con preocupación, una vieja costumbre que Lupin había creído olvidada con el paso de los años.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí.— contestó rápidamente Snape bajándose la manga.— De momento sigue todo en orden, pero no podemos confiarnos, Dumbledore está seguro de que regresará y pronto volveremos a tener noticias de él.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y echó el pestillo.

—¿Y qué harás cuando vuelva?  
Lupin tragó saliva y se contuvo tratando de no retorcer aquel pergamino oficial entre sus manos y que cambiaría completamente su futuro.

—Prefiero no pensar en ello.

—¿Lucius Malfoy te ha comentado algo...?

—A parte de que espera que este año Dumbledore deje el puesto de director y recaiga sobre mí, no mucho, está furioso porque al final tendrá que enviar a su mocoso a Hogwarts.—Severus suspiró nada más ver el pergamino con el sello oficial del ministerio que Remus sostenía entre sus manos, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla.— ¿Quieres hablar ahora del tema?—Hizo una especie de mueca como si se hubiera metido a la boca un caramelo amargo, que no pudo evitar, realmente no era el mejor momento para los planes que tenía Lupin.

Remus asintió lentamente.

—Sí, ¿Cuándo lo haremos si no? Ya han pasado dos meses, tiempo suficiente para que los padres se manifestarán y no ha habido ninguna señal de ellos ni por parte del mundo muggle, ni por parte del mágico, en todo el planeta. —Recalcó las últimas cuatro palabras con tono serio y después volvió a sonreír. —Así que le he pedido a Albus un favor bastante grande.

—Me supongo, no creo que en el ministerio lo miraran con buenos ojos cuando les pidió que dejaran a un hombre lobo adoptar, me imagino ya la cara de Dolores Umbridge.

—¡Oooh! ¡Armó un lío bastante grande! Pero al final han accedido debido a ti— dijo Remus con la voz más suave que pudo.—y a la poción Wolfsbane... y el reglamento no lo prohibe. — añadió.

Severus puso cara de asco.

—Seguro que se les puso más cara de idiotas de la que ya tienen de por sí... ¿No salió el tema de la licantropia del niño?

Remus negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, si puedo evitarlo, no, no van a meter a nuestro hijo en ninguna lista de parias sin siquiera saber hablar.

Snape se llevó la mano al antebrazo izquierdo y Remus por un instante vio dolor en sus ojos, sin saber si había sido por la mención de "nuestro hijo" o "lista de parias". Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Volverá y de lo único que estoy seguro es que tendré que volver a ser vuestro espía — dijo de pronto Snape con un tono de miedo que Lupin no había oído en muchos años— y si se enteran de lo que he estado haciendo en estos últimos años no me lo pondrán nada fácil ya puedo imaginarme la cara de Lucius Malfoy en cuanto se entere de lo que has solicitado «Ah, Severus, nunca me dijiste que estabas enrollado con un hombre lobo, además he oído que vais a adoptar a un niño ¿Qué será? Un sucio muggle con problemas de licantropia como su papá ¿Es esto algo que heredaste de tu madre?»

—No sabemos si es un muggle.— respondió rápidamente Remus aunque eso fuera lo que habían dicho en el ministerio.— Además si el señor Tenebroso regresa volverá a intentar reclutar hombres lobos, gigantes, dementores... y todas las criaturas que se encuentren en una situación marginal debido a las acciones del ministerio.

Snape ignoró completamente su último comentario.

—Desde luego no parecerá un sangre limpia para Malfoy, ni para ningún otro mortífago, ni mucho menos para quién-tú-sabes, además que no este prohibido por el ministerio de magia que dos personas del mismo sexo tengan una unión no significa que lo toleren sería la guinda del pastel para todos ellos.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, que no tardó en ser roto por Remus.

—Dumbledore no te hubiera mencionado nunca a Fudge, si esto te pusiese en peligro...—la voz de Lupin se apagó de repente, un ligero sollozo vino de la habitación de al lado. Snape tragó saliva, mientras que Remus se puso pálido.—¿Nos estará escuchando? —hubo un ligero tono de pánico en su voz, apoyó el pergamino sobre la cómoda. —Todavía faltan dos semanas para la luna llena, no debería poder oír tan bien. —dijo abriendo el pestillo de la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Snape se pasó los dedos por el grasiento cabello, tal vez debería haberlo dejado tranquilo y no haber irrumpido en su mente buscando alguna especie de recuerdo relacionado con sus padres o algún familiar o algo que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa sobre él, pero en su lugar solo había conseguido reavivar un miedo casi olvidado en el pequeño que había conseguido transmitirle a Snape.

Lupin regresó un par de minutos después con el niño sollozando entre sus brazos y con un trozo de papel de cocina con el que estaba limpiándole los mocos y las lágrimas al niño.

—Todo está bien, pequeño, todo está bien.

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como su mente rondó la consciencia, abrió los ojos. El reloj, que estaba en su mesilla rodeado de varios ingredientes destinados a la elaboración del Wolfsbane así como de un libro de pociones que había estado corrigiendo, marcaba las diez y media de la mañana y por un instante se le hizo extraño no sentir a Lupin pegado a él como una lapa.

Sus ojos regresaron a la cama para encontrarse a Lupin abrazado al niño que dormía entre ellos dos.

Por un momento su mirada recayó de nuevo en el pergamino que había dejado Remus sobre la cómoda la noche anterior, se incorporó de la cama y lo ojeo, hizo una especie de mueca al ver que estaba ya casi todo cubierto, faltaba el apellido del pequeño donde se había puesto a lápiz ¿Snape o Lupin? Y su firma, el nombre en ningún momento iba a entrar en debate, puesto que con tinta ya había escrito "Edward" .

Frunció el ceño, sacó de uno de los cajones de la cómoda una pluma y un tintero, relleno sin dudar el apellido y firmó al final junto a la firma de Remus.

 

 


	3. Muggle

 

 

 

 

**Muggle** **:**

Se presentó en la mansión Malfoy al día siguiente de recibir una carta de Lucius.  
Se apretó los dientes, tan solo había pasado una semana  de haber adoptado a Edward legalmente y Lucius ya tenía que meter las narices en su vida.

Profirió una maldición y se frotó sus cansados ojos con las manos, ni él ni Lupin habían estado durmiendo bien a causa de las pesadillas que tenía el niño y de su reciente incapacidad de poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar acostado entre ellos dos.  
Llamó a la puerta y al poco rato le abrió un elfo doméstico que tenía la cabeza y todos los dedos de las manos vendados.  
—Estoy aquí para hablar con el señor Malfoy.— dijo antes de que al elfo doméstico le diera tiempo a abrir la boca. Le enseñó de forma fugaz la carta que había recibido y el elfo asintió en señal de entendimiento.  
Lo guió hacia una sala de estar donde sentado en una butaca se encontraba Lucius Malfoy leyendo el periódico. No pudo evitar por un instante fijarse en el gran ventanal que había detrás de él para ver a su hijo, Draco, practicando con la escoba.  
"La está agarrando mal"— no pudo evitar pensar, hasta él sabía agarrar bien una escoba a pesar de su escaso conocimiento sobre  Quidditch.  
—Amo, el señor Snape acaba de llegar, Dobby ira a prepararles algo de café ahora mismo.  
—No te molestes, Dobby.— La voz de Lucius sonaba en un tono envenenado.— El señor—levantó la vista del periódico y le sonrió con malicia.—Lupin.—Las mejillas de Snape se pusieron rojas de ira en cuanto hubo pronunciado ese apellido, no iba a permitir que precisamente él lo llamase así.— no pasará mucho tiempo aquí.  
—Como desee, amo.— el elfo domestico abandonó la estancia.   
—Pero aún así, Dobby, estoy seguro de que el señor Black agradecerá que le traiga algo para picar.— dijo antes de que el elfo se alejara más de un metro de él.  
El elfo domestico se quedó paralizado por el miedo, Lucius Malfoy se levantó de un saltó de la butaca, tenía la cara contraída en una expresión de ira.  
—Snape.  
—Malfoy.  
—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.  
—Y yo no estoy dispuesto a que me llames traidor en una carta y que me difames diciendo que estoy en contra de los ideales del Señor Tenebroso.  
La expresión en el rostro de Lucius se suavizó, pero aún así sus ojos le dedicaban una mirada asesina a Snape.  
—¡Ah! ¿Y a caso no lo estás? Te emparejas con un sucio hombre lobo y adoptas un asqueroso muggle, dime Snape, ¿De quién fue la idea de apellidarlo Prince como si formará parte de una descendencia de sangre limpia?— Por lo visto en el ministerio le habían dejado sin ningún tipo de pudor leer de arriba a abajo el pergamino de la adopción.  
Severus se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla con fuerza, aquella había sido su decisión, en ningún momento había concebido la mísera idea de apellidar al niño Snape debido al inmenso odio y repulsión que sentía hacia su padre y Lupin no iba a ser una opción conociendo ya a Remus y a sus padres para los que dejaría de ser solo una broma llamarlo "el nuevo señor Lupin", sin embargo el apellido de Prince siempre había estado presente en su vida de forma positiva debido a que en sus años de Hogwarts dónde se había apodado  a sí mismo "Príncipe mestizo" en honor al apellido de soltera de su madre,  además de que a ella si le había tenido un inmenso cariño antes de que falleciese cuando estaba en su tercer año en Hogwarts.  
—Sin embargo.— Malfoy continuó al ver que no le respondía.— Snape habría quedado perfecto, un sucio apellido muggle para un sucio muggle.  
Snape respiró hondo, iba a necesitarlo si quería tanto mantener una conversación con Malfoy como mantener una gran fuerza de voluntad para no sacar la varita y hechizarlo con la primera maldición que se le viniese a la cabeza.  
—No quería relación con él, solo ha sido un estúpido capricho de Remus.— mintió.  
—¿Y Lupin? Una familia que hasta tu suegro fueron dignos sangre limpia, pero hoy en día lo único que dan es vergüenza.  
Se obligó a sí mismo a cruzarse de brazos y a evitar que sus manos no volarán hacia el cuello de Lucius.  
—¿No es obvio? No soy el señor Lupin de nadie, soy Snape, Severus Snape.—hizo una breve pausa para tragar saliva.— No deberías juzgarme sin conocer mis verdaderas intenciones.  
Lucius Malfoy se sentó en el sofá y fingió sorpresa de una forma descarada.   
—¿Cuáles intenciones? Parece que hayas olvidado tu odio hacia los  estúpidos, patéticos y asquerosos muggles.  
Por un breve instante la mente de Snape atrajo a él una imagen de Hope Lupin, la madre de Remus y de origen muggle, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no clavarse las uñas a los brazos que seguían cruzados.  
—No, sigo odiándolos tanto o más que antes.— mintió.— pero me asegura una coartada perfecta frente a los ojos de Dumbledore, —Lucius lo miró sin comprederlo.— Cuando regrese, puedo afirmar que le seré más útil, así podría pasarle al señor Tenebroso información sin que sospechen de mí.— aclaró.  
Lucius hizo una mueca de asco como si acabase de oler algo particularmente desagradable.  
—Entonces, ¿Te estás follando a un hombre lobo por el bien de los intereses del señor?  
—Nadie no ha mencionado que no me pueda divertir.—dijo Snape haciendo una mueca.  
La boca de Lucius Malfoy formó de pronto una desagradable sonrisa.  
—Dobby, elfo inútil, trae ese café y esas galletas tal y como sugeriste antes.  
Severus recayó de pronto en el elfo que todavía continuaba allí paralizado por el miedo, el elfo se dio varias veces con la cabeza contra la pared  diciendo en voz alta: "Dobby malo, Dobby malo" y finalmente contestó algo aturdido:  
—Como ordene, amo.  
Snape negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
—No te molestes, ya me voy, no he venido aquí a discutir de mi vida sexual con nadie.— pero el elfo doméstico lo había ignorado por completo y se había ido hacia la cocina en busca de lo ordenado.  
—¿Por qué Lupin?— la pregunta lo pilló desprevenido.  
Snape se encogió de hombros y se obligó a sí mismo a no evocar ese recuerdo en presencia de Lucius Malfoy.  
—Venganza.— dijo con voz neutral.— James Potter y Peter Pettigrew están muertos, Sirius Black pudriéndose en Azkaban, ¿Quién falta por pagar su parte?   
Malfoy sonrió de una manera burlona.  
—¿Piensas romperle el corazón como venganza? ¡Qué estupidez!   
—Nunca has visto como estaba hace diez años, pero de todas formas no te preocupes, si mi lealtad es lo único que te importa ten por seguro que cuando vuelva el Señor Tenebroso la juzgará y si está de acuerdo contigo, ya sabes lo que hará.   
—Si es que alguna vez regresa,  Snape.

Y dicho aquello Severus se dio la vuelta mientras observaba al elfo doméstico venir con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas de café y un plato con galletas.  
—Dobby, acompaña al señor Snape a la salida.— le dijo antes de que el elfo llegará a la puerta.— Y Severus, sigue divirtiéndote.

En ese instante agradeció estar de espaldas, porque sí le hubiera llegado a ver la cara a Lucius estaría seguro de que se la habría desfigurado con algún hechizo.  
—No lo dudes, Lucius.

*~*~*

—¿Cómo fue?— le preguntó Lupin nada más verlo entrar en casa, estaba poniendo la mesa.  
Rápidamente buscó a Teddy y lo encontró al lado del sofá mordiendo una pieza de un puzzle de letras que le habían regalado los padres de Remus con el fin de que las aprendiese, pero el niño había demostrado muchas más ganas en romperlo.   
—Tan bien como podría haber ido.—dijo dirigiéndose hacia el niño y quitándole la pieza de la boca con cuidado. Lupin se acercó a él y lo abrazó, apenas duró dos segundos el abrazo antes de que Snape se deshiciera de él — Necesitó hacer algo antes de comer.— declaró.  
—No te culpo, desahogate.— Severus le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Lupin, acarició el cabello de Teddy y se dirigió rápidamente a su sala de trabajo.  
Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el pensadero del escritorio que había llenado de recuerdos antes de ir a ver a Lucius.   
Rápidamente hundió la cara en él y buscó el recuerdo que había reprimido en la mansión Malfoy.  
La habitación alrededor de él comenzó a cambiar y en unos instantes se vio a sí mismo en un cementerio, totalmente despeinado, con el cabello más graso que nunca, con las ropas desaliñadas y aunque no podía verlas sabía que tenía ojeras de no haber estado durmiendo bien en los últimos tres meses tras la muerte de Lily, así había comenzado todo.  
Se vio secarse las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, un nudo se le formó en el estómago.  
Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miró a Remus subir las escaleras con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano, su estado no era mucho mejor que el suyo.   
Se paró en seco nada más verlo frente a la tumba, conmocionado, pero luego continuo acercándose más a él.  
—Ni se te ocurra ponerme las manos encima sucio hombre lobo.—había escupido antes de que Lupin le apoyase una mano en el hombro.  
Lupin se encogió de hombros.  
—Solo intentaba ser amable.— dijo colocando las flores en la tumba.—Hasta en un momento como este tienes que ser desagradable.   
Vio como su cara se crispaba de rabia, se secó de nuevo las lágrimas de los ojos y murmuró.  
—Sinceramente me alegro de que James y Peter hayan muerto y que el estúpido de Sirius Black este pudriéndose en Azkaban, se lo merecían.   
La mirada de Lupin se ensombreció, pero a pesar de todo no dijo nada.  
Estuvieron un rato largo en silencio, nunca antes aquel momento había sido tan tenso.  
De nuevo volvió a secarse las lágrimas.  
—Siento todo el daño que te hicieron...— había comenzado Lupin.  
—¡Vete a la mierda! Ahora no hables como si no estuvieras implicado en ello.—hizo una mueca de asco.—Y de todas formas, ya me importa una mierda, todo el daño ya está hecho.   
Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Lupin resonó en todo el cementerio.  
—De verdad que lo siento, Severus, tienes razón tal vez si hubiera hecho algo no hubieras cometido muchas de las tonterías que hiciste.— se vio lívido de ira en un instante, una de las venas del cuello comenzó a hincharsele.  
Rápidamente cerró los ojos, sabía lo que venía. Escuchó un fuerte golpe y después solo siguieron sollozos.  
Volvió a abrir los ojos, la mejilla de Lupin estaba de color escarlata por el puñetazo que acababa de propinarle y él muy estúpido en lugar de devolverle el golpe estaba abrazándolo.  
—Suéltame, imbécil, suéltame.— Estaba dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda con el puño que todavía le dolía tras el golpe que acababa de asentarle a Remus. — No he hecho tonterías, ¡Ojala hubiera hecho solo tonterías! Lo que he hecho son cosas horribles.

Nunca en su vida se había visto tan destrozado, ni ante los malos tratos de su padre, ni ante los abusos de los merodeadores, ni cuando se había enterado de la muerte de su madre y ni tan siquiera después de realizar los asesinatos y torturas que Voldemort le encomendaba.  
El recuerdo cambio mientras dos lágrimas le resbalaban por la mejilla, se las secó al ver que el recuerdo había cambiado, ahora, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts en su quinto año, haciendo el examen del TIMO sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, salió rápidamente, nada en aquel recuerdo había merecido la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, tal vez en un futuro edite la parte del cementerio porque no me convence. 
> 
> No soy dueña de Harry Potter toda su autoría a J.K. Rowling.


	4. Extraordinario

 

**Extraordinario:**

Cuando por fin el cachorro de hombre lobo se hubo dormido, ya al fin habían pasado casi tres semanas desde su última pesadilla, salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Snape sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro sobre las reglas del Quidditch y como jugarlo. El lobo frunció levemente el ceño, a Snape nunca le había interesado demasiado el deporte, tan solo lo suficiente para echarle en cara a Remus y a Minerva que Slytherin había ganado otro año más a Gryffindor en el juego.

Se tumbó en el sitio que quedaba libre apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Snape, que tras pasar a la siguiente página del libro bajó una de las manos para acariciarle el pelaje.

El lobo lo miró con interés, apenas faltaban ya dos días para Navidad y Snape llevaba comportándose de manera extraña desde que había comenzado el curso y siempre que Remus preguntaba qué tal iban la cosas respondía con un: "Irían mejor si el mocoso de James no se pareciese tanto a él" o "Tan bien como podrían ir dada la creciente incapacidad de los alumnos para preparar pociones básicas".

Él sabía que había algo más que no le estaba contando, si solo fuera eso no se habría vuelto cada vez más propenso a tocarse el antebrazo izquierdo, a revisárselo cada noche antes de dormir y a tener sueños agitados de los que creía que Remus no se había enterado todavía, además de que después de Halloween había regresado a casa con una mordedura bastante fea en una de las piernas y cuando Remus le había preguntado qué diablos le había pasado, Severus había respondido con desdén sin darle demasiada importancia: "Solo le pise la cola al perro de Hagrid sin querer".

Snape dejó de acariciarlo un instante para pasar a la siguiente hoja del libro y después volvió a mover de nuevo su mano sobre el pelaje de su cabeza hasta su espalda, Remus cerró los ojos y se concentró en el toque.

Todo aquello le había llevado a pedirle alguna explicación a Dumbledore que había aceptado reunirse con él a principios de ese mes de diciembre en la taberna "Las tres escobas" en Hogsmeade.

 

 

Albus había sonreído al ver que había traído a Teddy el cual no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del anciano, demasiado concentrado en examinar el cromo que acababa de tocarle en una de las ranas de chocolate que Remus le había comprado.

— ¿Quién es? —había preguntado sobre el cromo antes de levantar la vista y darse cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba justo en frente de él, separando de la mesa una de las sillas. La reacción del niño había sido ruborizarse y abrazarse a Remus.

— Es bueno verte, Remus. — había dicho mientras se sentaba y le estrechaba la mano a Remus . — Y es bueno conocer también al pequeño Prince-Lupin.

También le había tendido la mano a Teddy que necesitó un toque de atención de Remus para estrechársela. Albus había vuelto a sonreírle y antes de que pudieran comenzar la conversación, Dumbledore había sacado de su túnica una pequeña caja que le entregó a Teddy.

— Es un regalo de parte de Minerva para el niño desde que se enteró por mí de lo de la adopción no ha dejado a Severus tranquilo.

— Gracias. — había dicho Teddy antes de quitar la tapa y sacar de su interior una bufanda de color dorado y rojo escarlata con el escudo de un león en uno de sus extremos.

—Severus nunca ha sido muy comunicativo, — había respondido Lupin rodando los ojos, si lo hubiese sido no habría tenido que preguntarle a Dumbledore si estaba sucediendo algo en el colegio. — de hecho estoy aquí por eso, ¿Está ocurriendo algo en Hogwarts?

Rosmerta había aparecido en aquel mismo momento para tomarle nota del pedido a Albus y dejar sobre la mesa un zumo de calabaza y una cerveza de mantequilla que habían pedido.

— Estamos protegiendo algo que trataron de robar de Gringotts, pero no mucho más te puedo decir.

—Voldemort está involucrado, ¿Verdad?

Albus Dumbledore había asentido.

— Intuyo que sí.— por un muy breve instante Albus se acarició su larga barba blanca.— Además el asunto no se queda solo en eso han tratado de matar a Harry Potter tirándolo de una escoba a bastantes metros de altura. — Ante aquella información el rostro de Remus se había ensombrecido.

Rosmerta había vuelto a aparecer para dejar sobre la mesa la cerveza de mantequilla que Albus había pedido, intercambiaron un par de frases y después Rosmerta había vuelto detrás de la barra.

—Sabes que podéis contar conmigo... ¿Verdad?

— Remus, podemos manejarlo sin problema, no te preocupes. —Albus había vuelto su atención hacia Teddy que se encontraba palpando la textura de la bufanda, había dejado ya olvidado el cromo sobre la mesa. — Es Newt Scamander. — había comentado recuperando la atención del niño y señalando al cromo. — Uno de los mejores magizoologistas de nuestra historia.

— Y sin duda deberíamos recordarlo también por ser el único responsable de la creación del Registro de Hombres Lobo de 1947.—había añadido Remus haciendo una desagradable mueca.

—Él no tiene la culpa de que haya sido usado con malos fines por el ministerio.

— El ministerio nos considera alimañas, en ningún momento esa idea iba a ser usada para un buen fin, Albus, solo lo ha ayudado a discriminarnos mejor.

—Él solo planeaba que fuera un recuento.

—Lo único que ha creado es un registro de parias. — había escupido Lupin con odio.

Albus había observado con atención a Teddy que había recuperado el interés por el cromo del cual la imagen ya había desaparecido.

— Severus , tampoco es que hable demasiado de vosotros. — había optado por cambiar de tema. —A penas ha comentado que su primera palabra ha sido "No" —Teddy había vuelto a ponerse rojo. — se quejó de la clase de educación que le estabas dando en casa. — Remus había sonreído disimuladamente mientras tomaba un trago de la cerveza. —Y... Se ha pasado las últimas semanas preguntándome si Teddy está destinado a ir a Hogwarts desde que nació o es un squib.

La última afirmación había tomado a Remus por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?— había respondido mirando por un momento al niño como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. —¿Cómo diablos ha averiguado que no es un muggle?

Albus había sonreído.

— Eso no lo sé, pero ya conoces a Severus, preferiría morirse antes de no saber sobre algo. —Las miradas de Albus y la de Teddy se cruzaron por una milésima de segundos antes de que Teddy la desviase. — De hecho habría sido un caso excepcional de ser un muggle...

Una fuerte sacudida lo hizo abrir los ojos y alejarse completamente de su torrente de recuerdos.

— Lupin deja de babear sobre mis piernas como si no fuese ya bastante malo tener que compartir cama está noche con un lobo.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Remus, su mirada recayó de pronto en la manga izquierda de la túnica de Snape donde sabía que guardaba su varita y agitó de pronto la cola como si fuera un perro.

Snape apartó al lobo de él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y se levantó del sofá .

—Tienes a un cachorro en la puerta de al lado, no creo que le interese escuchar como tratas de aparearte conmigo siendo un lobo transfigurado, conformate con mañana tras la salida del Sol. — dijo dejando el libro encima de la mesa del comedor.

Emitió un fingido quejido y siguió a Snape hasta la habitación todavía atrapado en sus pensamientos.

 

 

La noche de su conversación con Albus Dumbledore, Snape había observado durante largo rato la bufanda de Gryffindor colgada a uno de los postes de la cama de Teddy como si estuviera intentando quemarla con la mirada, no le había hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto, pero la noche siguiente a aquella había vuelto con una caja de ranas de chocolate y tres bufandas más pertenecientes a las otras tres casas que colgó en los tres restantes postes de la cama.

Tras aquella acción había esperado pacientemente hasta que habían acostado al niño en la cama para confesarle:

—He hablado con Albus porque estoy preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé. — había respondido Snape mientras se había dirigido a la cocina para prepararse una taza de té. — Supongo que la bufanda ha sido cosa de Minerva.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho que has sentido de nuevo al Señor Tenebroso? —miró a Severus poner una tetera con agua al fuego.

—Sé cuidarme perfectamente solo. —había respondido de mala forma mientras cogía una bolsita de té verde de unos armarios y la metía en un vaso. — Además aún no tengo del todo claro que es lo que está pasando. — mencionó sin añadir más información.

Remus lo había observado quitar la tetera del fuego cuando comenzaba a hervir y echar el agua en el vaso donde comenzó a adquirir un color amarillento.

— ¿Cómo descubriste que no era un muggle? —Snape había apoyado la tetera en una zona de la cocina y había mirado a Remus a los ojos.

— Fue tan fácil como aplicar un hechizo repeledor de muggles en un cajón dónde le confisque la antología que contiene el cuento de los músicos de Bremen, además los muggles de su edad serían incapaces de sobrevivir al mordisco de un hombre lobo.

—Podría ser genético.

— Sé que lo mordieron.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿A caso te lo contó?... — Lupin hizo una pausa, Snape no había dejado en ningún momento de mirarlo a los ojos aunque en ellos podía ver una pequeña sombra de culpabilidad. —Espera, ¿Entraste en su mente?

Snape, ante la acusación, había bebió un sorbo de té caliente que le quemó por dentro la boca, la faringe y el esófago.

— Buscaba a sus padres.

— ¿Y los encontraste?

—Lo hubiéramos devuelto si los hubiera encontrado ¿No te parece? Solo había una habitación con un techo mohoso, otra casi a oscuras en la que pude vislumbrar algunos niños más y el recuerdo de un hombre bastante peludo hablando con alguien, lo que lo asustó bastante.

— ¿Y pudiste ver como lo mordía?

Las mejillas de Snape se habían puesto rojas de vergüenza de repente.

— No, nada más ver ese recuerdo me sacó de su mente recurriendo a otro, el miedo que sintió hacia ese hombre fue lo importante. — había dicho volviéndole a dar otro sorbo al té y volviéndose a quemar la garganta.

Una sonrisa se había extendido por el rostro de Lupin.

— ¿Y se puede saber con que recuerdo te sacó?

— Era de ti haciendo el idiota para variar.— había respondido cruzándose de brazos con gesto amenazante.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> No soy dueña deHarry Potter toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.


	5. Comienzo (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felices fiestas a todos.

 

**Comienzo (** **I** **):**

Si solo todo hubiera quedado en la anécdota del cementerio no habría pasado nada, no tendría ese extraño sentimiento de culpa por estar haciendo sufrir a alguien que le importa ahora que el señor Tenebroso ha estado a punto de regresar, pero tan solo dos días después de aquel suceso Remus Lupin tenía que aparecerse en Hogwarts con una sonrisa débil en los labios, luciendo un moratón en la mejilla izquierda como si fuera una medalla y una caja con diferentes infusiones.

—Tenemos que hablar.— dijo nada más entrar en su despacho con una caja de madera de gran tamaño entre sus manos.—He traído té para acompañar, como no sabía cual era tu favorito he comprado un surtido.

Había fruncido el ceño y lo había mirado con cara de asco.

—Lupin, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo. — hizo una breve pausa y miró el traje desaliñado de Lupin. — Además  ahora precisamente que se ha disuelto la orden no estas en tu mejor momento para desperdiciar el poco dinero que tienes. — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.—No creo que vayan ofreciendo trabajos así porque así a sucios hombres lobo.

Lupin soltó un bufido, apoyó la caja sobre la mesa y sacó de su túnica un bolígrafo que transfiguró en una tetera.

—De hecho tengo trabajo, no te preocupes por eso.— apuntó con su varita al interior de la tetera . —  _Aguamenti_ _._  —un chorro de agua salió de su varita llenándola con agua.— Aunque me habría encantado poder ser profesor como tú. — dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Volvió a susurrar otro hechizo que hizo que de su varita salieran llamas azules y que el contenido de la tetera hirviera en unos pocos segundos. — ¿No tendrás por casualidad dos tazas?

— No. — dijo de forma cortante, a pesar de que tenía un juego escondido en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Lupin apoyó la tetera en la mesa y volvió a buscar entre sus bolsillos de donde sacó dos dados que con un rápido toque de varita convirtió en dos tazas.

— No puedo creer que Dumbledore te haya dejado entrar aquí. — dijo mientras veía a Lupin abrir la caja y coger una bolsita de manzanilla y otra de menta-poleo. — Aunque pensándolo bien siempre tuvo una debilidad por su hombre lobo mascota.

Remus frunció el ceño molesto con sus palabras, pero no respondió, llenó su taza con agua y cuando estuvo cerca del borde se detuvo, apoyó la tetera sobre la mesa y miró a Snape que no parecía dispuesto a coger ninguna infusión de la caja, se miraron durante largo rato a los ojos en silencio hasta que por fin Snape emitió un suspiró cansado, desvió su mirada de él y cogió una bolsita de té rojo  que metió en la taza.

— Quería disculparme como es debido. — dijo Lupin echando agua en la taza de Snape.

— No quiero tus disculpas. — dijo de manera fría. Lupin volvió a posar la tetera— Además ya he escuchado suficiente.— dijo mirándolo con odio.

— Solo esperaba una reacción de ti. — dijo llevándose la mano izquierda hacia donde estaba el moratón en su mejilla. —De verdad que siento no haberlos detenido en sus bromas... — la mirada de Snape le causó un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

— Por supuesto, Lupin, tú nunca estuviste metido en nada. — escupió Snape en un tono envenenado que consiguió que un nudo se formará en la base del estómago de Lupin.   
Snape dio un sorbo al té, hubo un tiempo en el que habría creído que Remus Lupin había sido diferente a sus amigos, después de todo había visto algo en Lupin que le recordaba a él mismo. — ¿Sabes? Si estás aquí por el simple hecho de que quieres que me vuelva a tirar en tus brazos llorando...

— Ellos descubrieron que era un hombre lobo en mi segundo año y me aceptaron aunque para el resto de la sociedad siempre haya sido, soy y seré un paria destinado a hacer daño hasta a las personas que más quiero. — confesó de repente Lupin mirando fijamente a su taza con tristeza. — Ya sé que no es una disculpa, pero, hubiera dado mi vida por ellos, estuvieron trabajando muy duro para convertirse en animagos y acompañarme en las noches de luna llena desde que lo descubrieron. — una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Remus ante el recuerdo. Snape apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y las apretó con fuerza. — En su quinto año lo lograron y las noches de luna llena de quinto a séptimo fueron las mejores de mi vida.

Snape liberó sus doloridas rodillas de su agarre, agarró rápidamente la taza con el té rojo y se bebió el contenido ya tibio en dos tragos.

— Y a cambio de esos buenos momentos tú eras su maldita arma.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

— No, por supuesto que no. — por unos instantes recordó el olor de Snape al entrar en el túnel que lo llevaría a la casa de los gritos, olía a miedo y preocupación, los gritos de James también se colaron en su recuerdo, aunque el lobo lo había ignorado concentrándose únicamente en el olor de Snape. — Eso fue una muy mala broma por parte de Sirius,—dijo frunciendo el ceño.— Jamás te hubiera puesto en peligro... Ni a nadie.—tardó en añadir haciendo que entre esos segundos el corazón de Snape comenzase a latir con fuerza.  
Snape le devolvió la taza.  
— Ya hemos hablado suficiente, Lupin, no quiero tus disculpas y ahora si no te importa, lárgate, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

*~*~*

Revolvió por trigésima vez la menta-poleo que se había hecho, no tenía intención de bebérsela, los sucesos ocurridos aquel día de principios de junio de 1992 le habían formado un nudo en el estómago.

Apoyó la cuchara sobre un paño que tenía sobre la mesa de su despacho y se pasó los dedos de la mano izquierda por el grasiento cabello engrasándolo más.

Había mantenido una expresión impasible mientras Albus les había relatado a Minerva McGonagall y a él los sucesos ocurrido con Harry Potter, la piedra filosofal, Quirrell y Voldemort.

Volvió de nuevo a coger la cuchara y siguió revolviendo la infusión sin intención de tomársela, no habría querido creerlo, aunque lo sabía, él volvería, le habría gustado mantener aquellos diez felices años como a muchos otros para siempre.

Había sido su año más duro en Hogwarts desde el momento en que Dumbledore había reunido a todos los profesores para pedirles que realizaran pruebas para proteger la piedra filosofal de alguien y aquello se había acrecentado desde el momento en el que el troll destinado a la prueba de Quirrell había escapado y alguien mediante un maleficio casi había matado a Harry haciéndolo caer de su escoba y todo aquello había llegado a su máximo auge cuando Dumbledore unas horas atrás les había comunicado que Lord Voldemort habría estado todo el año en Hogwarts escondido detrás del turbante de Quirrell. No mentiría si dijera que sospechaba de él, pero, un escalofrío le cruzó la espalda, había imaginado que una vez ese infeliz consiguiera la piedra iría corriendo hacía el lugar donde estuviese escondido Voldemort para prepararle el elixir de la vida.

"Se está haciendo más fuerte, si ha conseguido poseer su cuerpo, se está haciendo más fuerte". — se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

Sabía lo que ocurriría cuando regresará, tendría que volver a jurarle lealtad aunque ahora las cosas eran mucho más diferentes que cuando tenía dieciséis años y lo único que buscaba era destruir el mundo.

Cerró los ojos, el malestar en su estómago seguía creciendo, si estuviera solo y a nadie le importará lo que le sucediera, no se encontraría tan triste y tan mal como lo hacía en aquel momento, en el fondo todo era culpa suya, debió rechazar a Remus Lupin cuando tuvo su oportunidad o en lugar de pegarle un puñetazo ante la tumba de Lily le hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina o si lo hubiera echado de su despacho cuando quiso hablar con él o si Albus Dumbledore no lo hubiera contratado a mediados de marzo del año de 1982 para cubrir la baja de la profesora Charity Burbage en la asignaturas de Estudios Muggles para pasar tiempo con uno de sus hermanos al que  le habían diagnosticado la viruela de dragón en estado muy avanzado y ya incurable o si no hubiera tomado la decisión durante su estancia en Hogwarts como profesor de acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena como un lobo transfigurado con el pretexto de ayudar a controlarlo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante el recuerdo.

«— Fue diferente a estar con Sirius, James y Peter, pero mucho más... reconfortante. Gracias.— le había dicho la primera vez.  
Él había fruncido el ceño y puesto cara de enojó ante sus palabras.

— Lupin, explica eso de reconfortante. — había dicho mientras lo seguía de vuelta a Hogwarts por el pasadizo que llevaba al sauce boxeador.

Lupin se había detenido en seco, se había girado y le había dedicado una sonrisa pícara.

— Depende, si lo hago me acompañarás la próxima luna llena.  
—Vete al diablo, Lupin, con está vez he tenido suficiente— respondió lanzándole una mirada de odio. Lupin lejos de enfadarse volvió a sonreír y tiró de Snape en un abrazo del que Severus se apartó con brusquedad.  
Remus rodó los ojos.  
—Fue reconfortante porque por una vez el lobo y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en algo.— contestó.  
—¿En atormentarme?— Snape volvió a fruncir el ceño.— sin duda fue muy divertido que me persiguieras por toda la casa para terminar tumbándote sobre mi, si hay próxima vez seré un jodido erizo.  
Remus no pudo evitar una suave risa.  
—Si decides que haya una  
próxima vez en lugar de un zorro o un erizo transfigurate en un lobo, no tendrás problemas y nos harás más felices a los dos.  
—No voy a tomar el riesgo de que me ataques por invadir tu territorio, ya es suficiente conque me exponga a los riesgos de la transfiguración animal.— a diferencia de un animago no podía convertirse a voluntad, necesitaba de otro mago que lo devolviera a su forma original, además de que si pasaba demasiado tiempo en aquella forma terminaría por olvidar todo lo anterior a ser un animal.  
—No te perseguí porque invadieras mi territorio.— Lupin dejó escapar otra suave risa.— La próxima vez se un lobo, confía en mí.— dijo sin añadir nada más aunque Snape lo hubiera preferido.»

*~*~*

Casi doce horas después estaba sentado en la acogedora sala de trabajo de su casa con Teddy durmiendo entre sus brazos, su pensadero se movía de un recuerdo a otro sin detenerse, varias veces se repitió el último recuerdo antes de que Lupin saliera del pensadero dando una voltereta hacia atrás.   
Estaba pálido y apretaba los puños con fuerza, se fijo en Snape y en Teddy y trató de calmarse.   
—Es increíble, sencillamente increíble.— susurró cruzándose de brazos con rabia.—Debemos convocar a la orden.  
—Aún no.  
—Ha estado en Hogwarts y ha estado cerca de ti y de Harry, Dumbledore debería convocarla.   
—De momento es solo una sombra.  
—Que ha estado cerca de ti y de Harry, puede volver en cualquier momento, aún tiene muchos devotos, mira a ese tal Quirrell. Eso es suficiente para mí.  
Teddy emitió un pequeño gruñido, abrió los ojos y casi al instante volvió a cerrarlos abrazándose aún más fuerte a Snape.  
Lupin los miró con cariño.  
—Remus, regresará y no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo.  
—De momento ya lo hemos hecho, bueno, Harry lo ha hecho. — aclaró con una sonrisa.   
Snape miró de nuevo al pensadero y después a Lupin, aquella era la manera que habían encontrado ambos para comunicar los sucesos de los que no querían hablar y que habían estado usando en los últimos años.  
Lupin se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla y miró molesto al pensadero.  
—Habrá algo que podamos hacer, tal vez destruyendo los Horrocrux que tiene escondidos y que le han permitido sobrevivir a la maldición asesina.   
—¿Y sabes que son?  ¿Cuantos son? O ¿En donde buscar? Ni siquiera yo sé nada de eso.  
Lupin se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento justo en frente de Snape.  
—Remus, esperaremos...  
—Hasta que no haya otra cosa que hacer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias por leer, si no es mucha molestia y quieren, me gustaría que me comentaran qué les está pareciendo la historia, se lo agradecería mucho.  
> N.A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.


	6. Comienzo (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Harry Potter toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.

 

 

 

**Comienzo (** **II** **)**

 

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en cuanto vio a Severus Snape sentado en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca, solo, la mesa de seis asientos estaba ocupada por él y dos chicas más que se habían sentado en la otra esquina una frente a la otra.

Rápidamente visualizó a su alrededor buscando algún otro sitio libre en el que sentarse,lo más lejos posibles del Slytherin si podía ser y suspiró en el instante en el que vio a un grupo de tres personas levantarse de una de las mesas próximas, tendría que conformarse, era mejor que sentarse a su lado. Se dirigió hacia ella y una vez que se sentó hizo lo posible por no intentar mirarlo, aunque en las clases que compartían era incapaz de hacerlo cada vez que tenía un rato libre.

Se escondió la cabeza en el libro de transformaciones, ¿Cuándo diablos había comenzado a estar enamorado del chico? Tal vez hubiese sido en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que tenía unos hermosos ojos negros si miraba más allá de su nariz aguileña o en el hecho de lo bien que le quedaba el corte de su cabello a pesar de tener las raíces grasientas o tal vez fuera por lo astuto que era y el carácter que podía demostrar tener.

Se mordió el labio al recordar que la semana pasada James Potter había despertado con la piel llena de verrugas, Sirius Black había despertado con una cola y orejas de perro y a la mitad del día Peter Pettigrew había estado escupiendo babosas por la boca.

—No debisteis dejarlo indefenso contra los duendecillos de Cornualles en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.—les había recriminado a los chicos en la enfermería.

Tanto James Potter como Sirius Black se habían mirado y al instante se habían reído al rememorar aquel momento mientras Peter Pettigrew había vuelto a devolver una cantidad considerable de babosas en la palangana que le había dado Madame Pomfrey.

—Como si no hubiera sido divertido verlo siendo arrastrado por ellos por las orejas y verlo colgado de la lámpara del techo por los calzoncillos.— dijo Sirius apoyándose contra la pared.

James se revolvió el cabello, desorganizandolo aún más.

—Se lo tenía merecido, Remus.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—No nos mires así, esa cosa sabe más maleficios oscuros que los de último año, apuesto a que no tardará en conseguir la asquerosa marca oscura y cumplir las órdenes de quién-vosotros-sabéis.—dijo Sirius Black mirándolo con gran preocupación, a diferencia de los otros dos merodeadores estaba seguro de que Sirius era el único consciente del pequeño enamoramiento que tenía por el Slytherin a juzgar por las patadas que le daba bajo la mesa cuando lo pillaba observándolo.

—Dudo de que hasta quien-tú-sabes lo quiera en sus filas.— había comentado James riéndose.— Ni tan siquiera sus padres lo quieren en casa, ¿Por que si no pasaría todas sus vacaciones en Hogwarts?

 

*~*~*

 

El ruido de un vaso rompiéndose lo despertó de forma abrupta de su sueño, la sensación que experimentó fue como estar sumergido completamente en el agua y sacar de golpe la cabeza.

 

En seguida sintió náuseas y unas fuertes ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de él a causa de la proximidad de la luna llena. No tenía intención de levantarse hasta que escuchó los gritos de Teddy.

 

—Pero, estoy bem, ya estoy curado.

—La licantropia es una enfermedad que de momento no tiene cura.— escuchó a Snape contestarle con tono enfadado.

—¿Entonces por qué tengo que me beber eso?

—Porque alivia los síntomas.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación para encontrarse al niño flotando en el aire a pocos centímetros de su habitación, el vaso roto había sido reparado y Snape se encontraba limpiando los restos de la poción con un paño.

—Papá, di que le estoy bem.

Remus suspiró cansado, no era la primera vez que mantenían aquella conversación con el pequeño.

—  Teddy, la licantropía es una enfermedad que no tiene cura. Puede que ahora no tengas los mismos síntomas nauseabundos que papá porque aún eres muy pequeño, pero debes de tomarte la poción por muy repugnante que sea su sabor, es mucho peor no hacerlo, podrías hacerle daño a alguien o incluso podrías hacértelo a ti mismo— comentó Remus señalándose las cicatrices de su rostro.

Teddy trató de hacer una pataleta, pero en el aire fue incapaz de lograrlo. Remus suspiró cansado, sacó su varita de la túnica y bajó con cuidado a Teddy que nada más poner los pies en el suelo corrió a esconderse en su habitación.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó Snape mientras trataba de quitar la mancha de Wolfsbane de la moqueta, lo que parecía resultar en una acción imposible.

— Igual que antes de acostarme, me alegra que hayas terminado la poción porque necesito urgentemente esa dosis.

Snape abandonó el paño sobre la mesa, cogió el vaso que había reparado y se dirigió hacia su sala de trabajo. Lupin lo siguió mientras se hacia círculos en el estómago con el fin de calmar un poco las nauseas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere está vez por tomarse la poción? — preguntó Lupin mientras veía a Severus rellenar medio vaso con el contenido de un caldero que humeaba un humo de color azul. — ¿Más ranas de chocolate? ¿Probar algún otro dulce de Honeydukes? ¿Dar un paseo por Hogsmeade?

— Ver Hogwarts. — murmuró Snape mientras apoyaba el vaso sobre su escritorio y tomaba de uno de sus estantes una copa.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No voy a llevarlo a Hogwarts, por lo menos este año no.— la voz de Snape sonó fría haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Lupin.

—¿Otra vez está sucediendo algo?

—En Hogwarts siempre están sucediendo cosas.

—¿Es por el Señor Tenebroso otra vez?— Snape no contestó mientras se centraba en llenar la copa con el contenido azulado del caldero que previamente había utilizado para rellenar el vaso.—Severus, ¿Tengo que volver a hablar con Dumbledore?

Snape le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Este año dudo que tenga mucho tiempo para tus tonterías. — dijo entregándole la copa con enojo.

—¿Crees que es una tontería que me preocupe por ti?

—Más bien creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. — siseó Snape. — ¿Qué diablos harás cuando tenga que volver a ser un espía para Dumbledore? Eres un completo idiota.

Lupin tomó rápidamente un gran sorbo de la poción con el fin de que el sabor asqueroso hiciera disminuir el dolor que empezaba a golpear su corazón.

—Lo soy.—dijo tras tragar.— Es muy estúpido querer protegernos de la guerra en está casa bajo el encantamiento Fidelio.

Aquella confesión logró disipar parte del enfado de Snape, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste se formará en sus labios.

—Claro, como a James Potter y Lily Evans les fue tan bien...

—Eso fue porque tenían al jodido traidor de Sirius Black.—todavía le costaba creer que con todo lo que Sirius había intentado demostrar que era diferente a su familia acabará por convertirse en uno de ellos.— Tú serías mi guardián y yo sería el tuyo y el de Teddy.

Snape soltó una risa triste.

—Lupin, ellos podían permitírselo, nosotros no, nuestros padres no eran precisamente ricos y de lo que tenemos ahorrado tendría que salir una parte fijo bastante importante de dinero para seguir preparando el Wolfsbane.

Lupin terminó la poción con otro gran trago, puso cara de asco.

—Déjame ser feliz por lo menos en mis sueños.—Snape se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Remus agarró sus caderas, tiró de él en un abrazo y estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios cuando Snape lo detuvo.

—Primero lávate la boca, no quiero probar esa horrible poción.

—Oh, muy tarde, mi amor.— dijo plantándole un beso en los labios y profundizándolo con la lengua, hubo un pequeño gruñido por parte de Snape, pero se alegró cuando comenzó a devolverle el beso él también.

*~*~*

 

Aquella misma noche le estaba siendo imposible conciliar el sueño, al final Teddy por fin había cedido a tomar con gran disgusto la poción tras fastidiar el segundo vaso al deslizar en ella una rana de chocolate volviendo el fluido azul y el humo del mismo color que salían de él, blanco.

Snape lo había observado en silencio beber aquella extraña combinación bajo la confusa mirada de Lupin, era incapaz de que no hubiese notado lo que había hecho y por el conocimiento que tenía el azúcar anulaba completamente los efectos de la poción.

Teddy al terminar hizo una mueca de asco, al parecer el azúcar de la rana no había podido quitarle todo el reguste amargo.

Lupin tuvo que evitar reírse mientras Snape se cruzaba de brazos y reprendía al pequeño por su acción.

—Estupendo, ahora harás lo mismo con la original.

—Pero ya está.—dijo Teddy entregándole el vaso vacío.

—Esa no es válida, el azúcar anula los efectos.

—No era azúcar, era chocolate.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Va a ir con el biberón, estoy perdiendo la paciencia y ahora solo me quedan las dosis justas para está luna.

Teddy lo había mirado en busca de apoyo, pero sus esperanzas habían caído al suelo cuando Remus había terminado por afirmar que se lo daría él mismo si no se lo tomaba por voluntad.

 

Cambió de postura y continuó tratando de conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se tumbó de lado mirando la espalda de Snape, se acercó hacia él y terminó por abrazarlo.

—Lupin, no seas pesado.— murmuró Severus en un tono adormilado, pero no hizo ningún intento por volver a liberarse.

Lupin apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Snape e intentó dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, pero un codazo de Snape en sus costillas lo hizo alejarse un poco hacia atrás.

—Qué poco cariñoso eres aveces.

—Me das calor.

—Estamos en octubre.

—No pongas dos mantas gruesas en la cama si buscas calor corporal.

Lupin trató de levantarse, pero Snape se giró para enfrentarlo.

—Ahora déjalo estar.— colocó la mano derecha sobre la cara de Lupin y comenzó a frotar con el pulgar sus cicatrices.

Se miraron por un largo rato a los ojos, hasta que Snape suspiró y confesó:

—La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, eso es lo que ha ocurrido.— dijo en un tono adormilado. — Así que solo los enemigos del heredero están en peligro: traidores a la sangre, squibs, sangres sucia...

—Hijos de muggles.— corrigió Lupin arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

—Hijos de muggles.—repitió Snape.—Por eso no quiero que este año vaya a Hogwarts.

 

Por un breve momento Lupin no pudo evitar pensar en las últimas consecuencias que había traído la primera apertura de la cámara cincuenta años atrás: la petrificación de varios alumnos hasta la muerte de uno de ellos siendo Rubeus Hagrid (el actual guardián de las llaves y de los terrenos de Hogwarts) culpado de aquellos ataques.

—¡Merlín, pobre Hagrid!— exclamó sabiendo que muy probablemente volverían a culparlo.

 

Snape no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora que pasa?— preguntó visiblemente molesto por su reacción.

—Siempre tienes que preocuparte por alguien.

—Por lo menos este año no tendré que preocuparme porque el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras traiga escondido al señor Tenebroso.

Snape hizo una mueca al pensar en el profesor.

—Gilderoy Lockhart es un imbécil, tendría que estar muy desesperado, solo consiguió ese puesto porque fue el único que se presentó a parte de mí, pero como siempre quede fuera de la decisión.

Lupin se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—De hecho, no fuiste el único al que rechazaron.—tanteo un instante la reacción de Snape y suspiró al ver que una de las comisuras de sus labios se movía formando el intentó fallido de una sonrisa.

—Después soy yo el que oculta cosas.

Lupin cerró los ojos y se concentró en el persistente toque de Snape sobre su cara que cada vez se iba haciendo más débil.

—Ya sabía lo que había, soy un hombre lobo y al no ser elegido expresamente por Dumbledore, el ministerio finge que no existo.

—Es una pena, fuiste un gran profesor en la asignatura sobre muggles.—el tono en su voz se estaba apagando

—Les da exactamente igual, para ellos siempre seré una bestia.—abrió los ojos,y miró con cariño a Snape que ya tenía los ojos cerrados, en breve se quedaría dormido y dejaría de sentir el leve roce de su pulgar.

De nuevo los recuerdos volvieron a arrastrarlo.

—Deberías aceptar sus disculpas.— le estaba diciendo a Lily.

—Ya he tenido mucha paciencia con él.— respondió ella.

—Fue la presión del momento, seguro que no quería llamarte "sangre sucia". Eres su amiga.—una punzada de culpabilidad lo atravesó, debería haber utilizado su puesto como prefecto para detener aquello e impedir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero no podía hacerlo, su amistad con James y Sirius había sido más importante que aquella estúpida y ridícula atracción que sentía por Snape, dudaba que el nunca hiciera lo que ellos hicieron por él: aceptar su lobo y ser animagos para acompañarlo.

—Lo "era" —recalcó ella. — Y deja de disculparlo, no lo conoces, se merece todo lo que le hacen James Potter y Sirius Black.

—No creo que lo haga.— susurró.

—No lo conoces, Lupin.

El estómago se le revolvió ante el recuerdo, poco después había seguido el incidente en la casa de los gritos donde Snape había contemplado su transformación en hombre lobo al final del pasadizo y desde aquel momento el chico cambió con él, después de todo sus temores habían sido ciertos.

Dumbledore le había amenazado con la expulsión si llegaba a difundir su secreto por Hogwarts, pero eso no le había impedido los malos comentarios por parte del chico acerca de su condición, los maleficios que tras alguna broma de Peter, James y Sirius hacia Severus terminaba por recaer en él, que en cierto modo en aquel momento había sentido que se lo merecía por no hacer nada.

«No lo conoces, Lupin.»—la voz de Lily se había repetido en su cabeza el día en que encontró a Snape llorando sobre su tumba.

Es cierto que como siempre había sido desagradable con él hasta que Remus decidió pisar esa línea que lo había hecho vulnerable por una vez en su vida.

Sinceramente habría esperado una maldición, concretamente la maldición asesina, pero en su lugar Snape se había girado y le había dado un puñetazo haciéndolo casi perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo sino llega a abrazarse a él.

 

—Suéltame, imbécil, suéltame.— Snape estaba comenzando a dar pequeños golpes en la espalda con el puño con el que acaba de golpearlo, y realmente había estado a punto de soltarlo. — No he hecho tonterías, ¡Ojala hubiera hecho solo tonterías! Lo que he hecho son cosas horribles.

Y algo se rompió en Snape, algo que lo hizo completamente vulnerable durante un instante, lo abrazó más fuerte.

«No lo conoces, Lupin.»— volvió a escuchar la voz de Lily.

"¿Y no crees que va siendo hora de intentarlo?"—escuchó la voz del lobo, la de sus instintos.


	7. Huida

**Huida:**

Habían pasado casi diez días desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano, había sido otro curso duro, tanto por el hecho de que se había abierto la cámara de los secretos liberando un basilisco, que había estado serpenteando durante casi todo el curso por todo Hogwarts usando el sistema de cañerías para petrificar a los alumnos, como por el hecho de que por poco ocupa el puesto de Albus Dumbledore como director y todo por culpa de Lucius Malfoy.

Snape estuvo a punto de pasarse los dedos por el cabello, pero se contuvo en el último instante, hacía apenas dos horas que se lo había lavado y ya podía sentir las raíces grasientas por el calor del verano y sus propios nervios, y quería mantener buena presencia en la cena familiar en casa de sus suegros.

Por lo menos aquel curso Lupin había sido muy paciente con él y no había hecho apenas preguntas sobre la cámara ni ante la temporal destitución de Albus Dumbledore como director. Su lluvia de preguntas había empezado hacia, casi, mediados de junio después de que El profeta llevará casi cuatro días sacando de portada a Gilderoy Lockhart que saludaba y sonreía enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes bajo los titulos: "El famoso escritor G. Lockhart ingresa en San Mungo completamente desmemoriado", "Las razones que Albus Dumbledore ha presentado sobre el actual estado de G. Lockhart." "Sin esperanzas de que el famoso escritor G. Lockhart se recuperé" solo entonces le había mostrado fragmentos de recuerdos de ese último curso donde Lupin había prestado solamente especial atención al hecho de que Harry Potter destruyerá uno de los, seguramente muchos, horrocruxes que Voldemort tendría...

—Ya estamos otra vez igual. —el comentario de Hope Lupin, la madre de Remus, lo sacó de su torrente de pensamientos.

El padre de Remus, Lyall Lupin, había comenzado a hablar sobre las nuevas políticas del ministerio de magia torciendo el gesto en una mueca de desagrado mientras cenaban, conversación que solo Remus parecía querer escuchar.

Tanto Hope como Lyall Lupin presentaban el rostro surcado de arrugas y sus cabellos estaban completamente cubiertos de canas, las cuales Hope había optado por disimularlas tiñéndolas con un tinte rubio. Ella también presentaba diversas marcas en la piel debido a la pasada presencia de psoriasis, mientras que por su parte Lyall presentaba diversas zonas repartidas a lo largo del cuero cabelluda desprovistas de pelo causadas por el estrés.

Por un momento Lyall Lupin se dirigió hacia Snape:

—Fue bochornoso como se echaron encima de Albus Dumbledore por problemas que estaban sucediendo en el colegio ¡Quién mejor que él para solucionarlos! ¿Verdad? Fudge y sus decisiones...

Severus asintió vagamente, mientras dirigía una visual a Teddy que estaba comiendo con bastante rapidez el puré de patata y la chuleta de cerdo que le habían cortado en trocitos, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron le lanzó una rápido gesto de reproche.

—...Y aún por encima nombra a Dolores Umbridge subsecretaria.—Lyall apretó los puños con fuerza mientras en los ojos de Remus se formaba una mirada de odio intenso.

—Papá, ni la menciones, lleva un par de meses en el puesto y los vampiros ¡Los vampiros! Que llevan siglos bastante tranquilos están de los nervios, por no hablar de que tiene al poblado selkie irlandés revolucionado con una nueva ley que pretende sacar para controlar sus salidas del mar como si no corrieran suficientes riesgos ya, cualquier muggle o mago podría aprisionarlos fácilmente robándoles las pieles... ¡Oh! y eso no es nada comparado con las asquerosas medidas que quiere imponerle a los hombres lobo...—De pronto una lechuza entró volando desde el salón con una carta en el pico y se posó con gracia sobre el hombro de Remus que dejó de hablar y se limpió rápidamente las manos.

Hubo un silencio mientras cogía la carta en el que Teddy aprovechó para apartar el plato de comida que ya había terminado y coger el postre que consistía en una macedonia.

La lechuza volvió a salir volando hacia la ventana que habían dejado abierta en el salón.

Abrió la carta y leyó velozmente su contenido.

—¿De quién es?—preguntó Snape que no había perdido detalle de como Teddy se había guardado las semillas que había obtenido de un gajo de naranja en los bolsillos.

—De Dumbledore.—contestó Remus Lupin escuetamente, una pequeña sonrisa tímida se estaba formando en la comisura de sus labios a medida que leía.—Quiere que sea el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras este curso que entra...

Sin previo aviso Severus lo abrazó haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin se hiciera más ancha.

—Felicidades. — murmuró contra su oído, las manos de Lupin se desplazaron por la espalda de Snape de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba en un toque cariñoso.

—Pai, ¿Eso quer... Quiere... — interrumpió Teddy haciendo que ambos se separaran inmediatamente sonrojándose. — decir que papá también trabajará en Hogwarts?

— Sí.—asintió Snape.—Aunque...— miró a Teddy dubitativo . —Tendremos que pensar con calma lo que haremos contigo.

—Nosotros podríamos encargarnos ...—propuso rápidamente Hope.

—De eso nada, mamá. —Saltó igual de veloz Remus al escuchar su proposición. —Ya tuvisteis suficiente aguantándome a mí, no quiero que carguéis con otro cachorro.—Lyall hizo una mueca amarga ante el comentario de su hijo, mientras Hope lo miró con enojo. Snape bajó rápidamente la vista.— Además Dumbledore asegura que no tendrá ningún inconveniente porque lo llevemos... —los ojos de Teddy brillaron con un entusiasmo momentáneo.

—¿Qué problema hay en que nos encargamos nosotros de él?—le interrumpió Hope en un tono dolido.—Por lo que os entendí se supone que tanto él como tú os estáis suministrando...

—Mamá, es un cachorro sus transformaciones siguen siendo más peligrosas que las de un lobo adulto, prefiero controlarlo yo mismo durante las noches de luna llena.

—No es el momento para que discutáis sobre eso. —siseó Snape haciendo que ambos dejaran de discutir. — Es algo que debemos hablar con calma, Remus, ¿Es que quieres llevártelo a las clases mientras trabajas? Y encerrarlo en una habitación hasta que terminemos nuestros horarios de clase tampoco es una opción, no deberíamos dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

Teddy había bajado la cabeza y miraba con ojos tristones lo poco que le quedaba de su postre.

Por unos segundos nadie sabía que decir para arreglar aquello.

—Puede estar aquí de lunes a viernes mientras trabajáis y los fines de semana estar con vosotros...—Propuso Lyall. — Incluso podéis llevároslo por la noche, así no discutiréis por la luna llena.

El niño levantó la vista y miró a su abuelo con ojos escrutadores.

Remus abrió por unos instantes la boca, para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar en cuánto sintió una pequeña descarga en la pierna derecha ocasionada por la varita de Snape.

—Lo hablaremos con calma. — masculló finalmente.

Durante el resto de la velada Snape se la pasó hablando de Hogwarts mientras Teddy lo escuchaba con interés consiguiendo que un extraño sentimiento se apoderase de su pecho.

*~*~*

A pesar de estar a mediados de julio, en la prisión de Azkaban reinaba un frío permanente que había hecho a Sirius Black encogerse en una bola y taparse con una manta raída para conseguir conciliar el sueño, lo único que se escuchaba en su sección en aquel momento eran los gritos de alguien que hacía ya meses se había vuelto completamente loco.

La sensación de frío aumentaba cada vez que alguno de los dementores se aproximaba demasiado a su celda arrancandole recuerdos que prefería creer que había olvidado como el del entierro de su hermano,el del rostro miserable de Lupin causado por la boca venenosa de Snape, el de él ante la casa destruida de los Potter, de su injusto encarcelamiento por culpa de Peter Pettigrew ...

Emitió un gruñido al acordarse de Pettigrew y volvió a tratar de intentar conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando lo consiguió porque lo siguiente que alcanzaría a recordar era que había salido del despacho de Dumbledore con una mirada recriminatoria por parte de director y una pequeña sanción por lo que había hecho mientras por su parte, James había recibido una felicitación por su valiente actuación la cual había logrado salvar la vida de un compañero aunque no fuera precisamente de su agrado.

Salieron juntos del despacho y entró Snape dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada de odio intenso.

El trayecto hacia la torre de Gryffindor se le hizo corto, James y él hablaron todo el tiempo y una vez que llegaron a la sala común James se había despeinado aún más el cabello y se había acercado a Lily con una sonrisa victoriosa. Él había hecho compañía durante los primeros instantes en calidad de testigo, después había optado por ir a los dormitorios puesto que James le había hecho una pequeña señal con la cabeza indicándole que los dejará tranquilos.

Fue entrar en el dormitorio y Lupin se acercó a paso rápido hacia él como un depredador. Lo empujó fuertemente contra una de las paredes manteniendolo sujeto por los hombros.

— ¡Podría haberlo matado! — Lupin lo miró con ojos dolidos a pesar de que estaba temblando de rabia. —¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Peter Pettigrew se levantó con brusquedad de la cama donde estaba sentado, se tapó la boca con las dos manos y los observó con gesto culpable.

—Solo era una broma, ¿Verdad, Colagusano? No entiendo por qué diablos estás tan enfadado conmigo, además yo no lo guíe hacia allí, fue solito y por su propio pie. — ladró apartándose de mala forma las dos manos que lo aprisionaban, lo miró con odio a pesar de que un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a formarse en la boca de su estómago.

— Precisamente a él y sobre mi condición... — lo acusó Lupin apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Dumbledore no dejará que Quejicus hable sobre ello,seguro que lo amenazará con la expulsión para mantenerlo calladito —se escuchó la voz de James mientras esté todavía subía por las escaleras —y aunque lo hiciese, — añadió cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de los dormitorios luciendo una radiante sonrisa pues hacía escasos segundos acababa de hablar con Lily Evans. — nosotros seguiríamos siendo tus amigos.

—Exacto. —gruñó Sirius. — ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Sabes perfectamente porqué. —Lupin profirió un fuerte alarido de rabia y salió de la habitación bajó las confusas miradas de James y Peter.

—Se le pasará. — masculló intentando quitarle importancia.

Se dirigió hacia su cama para tratar de pasar un sábado tranquilo, pero se detuvo al ver que en su lugar había un viejo colchón tirado en el suelo y cubierto con una manta zarrapastrosa, se le heló la sangre y rápidamente se volvió a dar la vuelta.

Estaba en una calle muggle rodeado por una docena de ellos que lo miraban con expectación.

—¡Sucia rata! —gritó Peter enojado, estaba apuntándole con la punta de su varita. Un profundo sentimiento de odio comenzó a apoderarse de él.

—¡ME LO VAS A DECIR TÚ A MÍ! —le ladró con todas sus fuerzas, intentó buscar su varita, pero no llegó a alcanzarla, nunca lo hacía, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—¡Ojala algún día tú también te estés pudriendo en Azkaban! —volvió a gritar Peter.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo!

Trató de abalanzarse sobre Pettigrew en un desesperado intentó , pero este se transformó en un dementor que lentamente se quitaba la capucha.

Se despertó.

En Azkaban resonaron con fuerza una serie de maldiciones escupidas por los presos que le habían hecho despertarse, una fría capa de sudor ya le estaba cubriendo la frente, tenía una sensación de vacío en el estómago y el corazón seguía latiendole con fuerza.

Un sentimiento de profundo odio y aversión se apoderó de él al pensar en Pettigrew que poco después fue transformado en un sentimiento de culpa al pensar en James, que había muerto por su causa y Lupin al que había herido.

Se incorporó con parsimonia y sacó la cabeza por los barrotes para encontrarse al ministro, Cornelius Fudge haciendo su "inspección" anual a la prisión, sus ojos brillaron por un instante al observar que llevaba un periódico debajo del brazo izquierdo, por un breve momento un fugaz recuerdo atravesó su mente y pudo ver con nitidez a su hermano remangandose la manga izquierda de su túnica con una sonrisa de satisfacción para mostrarle la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo.

"—Tal vez un día puedas aspirar a ella para conseguir ganarte el perdón de madre y padre."

Rechinó los dientes ante el recuerdo haciendo un sonido desagradable.

" Ese necio." —se dijo.

—Sirius Black, por lo que veo todavía cuerdo tras doce años en Azkaban. —La voz del ministro Fudge lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Fudge estaba parado justo en frente de su celda y durante unos instantes se miraron a los ojos antes de que la atención de Sirius se volcará en el periódico, la única fuente de noticias que existía desde el exterior junto con los murmullos que lograba escuchar de los escasos visitantes y los nuevos presos.

Sirius no lo dudó ni un momento más y se abalanzó contra los barrotes como un animal salvaje logrando provocar que el ministro diera un salto hacia atrás con disgusto soltando el periódico en el proceso que acabó en el suelo donde Sirius le echó la zarpa rápidamente.

—Parcialmente cuerdo. —se corrigió a sí mismo Cornelius Fudge mientras miraba con asco a Sirius Black moverse deprisa para guardar el periódico debajo del colchón mohoso que se encontraba en una de las oscuras esquinas donde tenía escondido otros tres ya con las páginas amarillentas y bastante arrugados de los años de 1984, 1987 y 1991.

El ministro lo siguió observando un rato más como quién observa a un animal en el zoológico mientras Sirius le dedicaba una mirada de odio y le enseñaba los dientes con gesto amenazador.

Por fin se alejó de su celda, Sirius relajó su rostro y se sentó sobre el colchón soltando un leve suspiro, poco a poco las maldiciones por parte de los presos se fueron escuchando más lejos hasta que lo único que podía escuchar eran los sollozos de ese alguien que había perdido la cabeza y los susurros en los que compartían conversación diversos presos.

Se levantó del colchón, sacó el periódico, volvió a sentarse y se dispuso a leerlo.

*~*~*

Snape y Lupin estaban sentados a ambos lados del niño mientras este desenvolvía con rapidez el gran libro que le habían regalado,se detuvo unos instantes en observar la portada y leyó el titulo en alto:

— A... ni... ma...le... les... Animales. —Snape le acarició el cabello con cariño al niño de cuatro años recién cumplidos aquel caluroso dieciséis de agosto. — ¿Tiene lobos?

—Sí, por supuesto. — Lupin abrió en seguida el libro y buscó en el índice que había en la primera hoja, siguió con el dedo los diferentes nombres y se detuvo casi al final. —Página 113. —pasó rápidamente las hojas hasta detenerse en la página correcta donde había varias imágenes de lobos junto a un largo texto.  
Teddy observó las fotos durante varios segundos y luego miró brevemente a Remus.  
—No se parecen a papá.— comentó con decepción.

Lupin lo miró extrañado mientras Snape soltó una ligera carcajada.

—¿En que no se parecen? — preguntó Severus con un brillo en los ojos.

Teddy volvió a mirar las fotos.

— La cola, la boca y los ojos.—señaló el niño sin titubear.

—Correcto. — murmuró Snape con una mirada de orgullo mientras que Lupin dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Severus, no le enseñes nada más hasta los ocho años...  
—Ni siquiera se lo he enseñado...— dijo Snape en un tono molesto.  
Teddy hizo una mueca de asco como si acabará de beberse un vaso entero de Wolfsbane.  
—Hoy no podéis brigar.  
Remus y Severus compartieron una mirada, sabían a lo que se refería el niño desde finales de julio había usado ya más de una vez esa palabra cada vez que discutían.  
Snape había estado de un extraño humor tras enterarse de la fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban, de nuevo estaba distante con él y se había mostrado mucho más apegado al pequeño, así como había pasado grandes períodos de tiempo encerrado en la sala de trabajo, la cual por primera vez había mantenido cerrada con diversos hechizos.   
Y Remus tampoco había llevado demasiado bien su huida pues estaba seguro de que Black se dirigiría a Hogwarts para encargarse de matar a Harry Potter, terminando así lo que había comenzado, vengando ya de paso a su señor caído.  
Se mordió el labio con fuerza, no iba a permitir aquello pasará lo que pasará y tampoco iba a permitir que tratase de tocar a su familia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K. Rowling.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Aviso puede que varíe o cambie algo en la última escena que no termina de convencerme.


	8. Brigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me quedó un capítulo bastante largo, pero había muchas cosas que quería contar antes de iniciar el tercer año y aún me queda una, pero eso me lo reservaré para el próximo capítulo.
> 
>  
> 
> Me gustaría que me comentarán ( si quieren obviamente si no no pasa nada) que les pareció el capítulo.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.

**Brigar** **:**

El vaso de Wolfsbane de Teddy todavía lucía casi lleno después de veinte tediosos minutos intentando que se lo bebiera, pues casi tres cuartas partes de las veces que se lo había llevado a la boca solo había mojado los labios y los pocos sorbos que había logrado que diera habían sido minúsculos.

Por su parte Snape, cansado pues en las últimos días apenas había logrado dormir cinco horas, trataba de canalizar toda su rabia en Lupin que hacía ya un cuarto de hora se había bebido su poción y que se encontraba sentado a escasos tres metros de ellos en el sofá, leyendo el periódico completamente abstraído del mundo que lo rodeaba. Aquella misma mañana lo había dejado en claro no iba a mover ni un solo dedo más por que en los cinco restantes días que quedaban el pequeño se tomará las dosis de la poción, después de que en los últimos dos días se hubiera encargado él solo.

Snape miró hastiado el vaso, nada con lo que le había amenazado había hecho que el contenido descendiera más deprisa: quitarle los dulces por un año, tendría que leerse sus propios cuentos por la noche (acción que no le vendría mal hacer para mejorar su lectura), desenterraría todas y cada una de las semillas que Teddy había estado escondiendo por el jardín a lo largo del verano y se quedaría sin Gris (un lobo de peluche que le había comprado Hope Lupin en una visita al zoo el día de su cumpleaños y que había sido su regalo favorito).

— Edward Prince, por última vez no tengo todo el día. — dijo Snape con tono amenazador, le temblaban las manos con las que se sujetaba las rodillas, apenas le quedaban doce días para que comenzará el curso y tenía que acabar con un asunto importante.

Lupin pasó tranquilo y despreocupado a la siguiente hoja del periódico mientras Teddy miró el vaso con gran concentración, sin una clara intención de levantar ninguna de las dos manos del borde de la mesa.

Trató de calmar su ira y miró desesperado a Remus. En los últimos meses Lupin había conseguido que se bebiera la poción a base de jugar a diversos juegos, pero no tenía tiempo, ni humor para ninguno de ellos.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar su rabia.

— Por favor—dijo tratando de poner voz melosa. — encárgate de esto, Lupin, no tengo tiempo... Te lo compensaré está noche.

Remus levantó brevemente la vista del periódico.

—Claro, sin duda lo que estés haciendo allí adentro es más importante que tu hijo. —dijo Lupin con frialdad, crispando el rostro de Snape en una mueca de ira. — Entonces habrá un animal salvaje durante la luna llena, tal vez así entienda de una vez que ser un hombre lobo no es nada divertido.

Snape miró encolerizado a Lupin, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento en la chimenea se había prendido una llama que se había tornado a un color verdoso.

— ¡No seas estúpido!

—¿Yo estoy siendo estúpido? Lo dice el hombre que se ha pasado las últimas semanas encerrado y fingiendo que no tiene familia.

Los ojos de Snape se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, por un instante pareció que iba a gritarle algo, pero se mordió la lengua en el último momento y se lo calló.

— Lupin, eres un imbécil. — Snape se pasó el pulgar sobre los ojos para secarse rápidamente el exceso de agua.

—Yo diría exactamente Remus, después de todo tú y mi pequeño nieto también sois Lupin.— comentó Lyall Lupin saliendo de la chimenea con una caja de cartón entre las manos . La sangre de Snape se le heló, mientras Remus cerró rápidamente el periódico y se puso de pie.

Hope Lupin salió detrás de él con otra caja entre las manos.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? — preguntó Remus. —Todavía quedan alrededor de doce días para que empiece el curso y habíamos acordado que se iría a vivir a Londres con vosotros.

—Es que... —Lyall vaciló por un instante, pero logró componer una sonrisa sincera—Ayer recordando viejas vivencias con tu madre nos hemos dado cuenta de que extrañamos vivir en Gales.- soltó la caja y está ascendió hasta el techo como si fuera un globo cargado de helio, una vez que lo toco, Lyall la hizo descender con la varita hasta una de las esquinas del salón-comedor.

—¿Viejas vivencias? — preguntó Lupin con desagrado.—¿Qué se supone que extrañáis de Gales? ¿Las noches de luna llena?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lyall Lupin y fue remplazada por una expresión de amargura, miró brevemente a su mujer y le comentó:

—Voy a por el resto de los trastos. —y cabizbajo cogió un puñado de polvos floo de la repisa de la chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas.

—Creo que lo sabes, pero nací, crecí y me enamoré de tu padre en Gales. — respondió Hope sin despegar la vista de Remus.—Por supuesto te tuvimos aquí y por si no te has dado cuenta en el calendario existen más días aparte de los de la luna llena.

Las entrañas de Snape se contrajeron y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Teddy que se había escondido la cara entre las rodillas.

El vaso de Wolfsbane tintineaba débilmente sobre la mesa y lucía medio vacío completamente babeado sobre el lado donde Teddy había dado sorbos apresurados en los últimos instantes con el único fin (seguramente) de que dejaran de brigar.

—Nos vamos a quedar te guste o no. — sentenció Hope tratando de dar la discusión por finalizada.

La chimenea volvió a encenderse, sus llamas se volvieron verdes y de ella salieron volando cinco cajas, Snape las hizo descender al lado de la que había colocado Lyall en el suelo en cuanto tocaron el techo y cuando volvió la vista al vaso este seguía tintineando cada vez más fuerte, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a romperse o salir disparado causando un gran desastre.

— Entonces Teddy y yo pasaremos la luna llena en Londres. — dijo Remus con voz tranquila.

Prince se apartó las rodillas de la cara. El vaso comenzó a fracturarse y antes de que se rompiese, Snape le dio un toque con la varita.

—¡Pues seré un lobo muy malo, aullaré toda la noche, arañaré, romperé cosas y... morderé!

Un arrebató de ira enloquecida cubrió a Remus que dio un fuerte grito encolerizado, haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran sorprendidos.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo y espero que nunca seas capaz de comprenderlo!

Y tras decir aquello salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo que resonó en toda la estancia e hizo quebrar las bisagras.

Más tarde aquella noche sobre las tres de la mañana se apareció en el medio del bosque, cerca de los límites de los encantamientos protectores que había sobre su casa, hizo el hechizo " _Lumos_ " y su varita se iluminó.

Se encaminó hacia su vivienda, la cual tardó alrededor de veinte minutos en vislumbrar, tan solo la luz de la sala de trabajo de Snape estaba encendida.

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que su varita iluminará los contornos de tres nuevos árboles que habían crecido de repente en la parte posterior de su jardín, seguramente obra de Lyall en un afán por animar o tal vez consentir a su nieto.

Un suspiro molestó se escapó de sus labios en cuanto entró en la casa y descubrió que en el techo se vislumbraban partes del cielo en un intentó por imitar el encantamiento del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts , dos de las sillas de la pequeña mesa lucían cubiertas de pelo como si se tratase del pelaje de un animal causado por un hechizo de transfiguración mal ejecutado, en una de las paredes había aparecido una nueva puerta que al abrirla daba directa contra la propia pared y el periódico que había estado leyendo aquella misma mañana ahora era un avión de papel que daba vueltas alrededor del pequeño salón-comedor.

También había aparecido  
a un metro escaso del sofá una tienda de campaña montada con un montón de cajas apiladas a su lado, pero aquello solo era señal de que Severus no había deseado continuar su discusión con Hope o había perdido en ella.

Tardó un par de minutos en deshacer todos los encantamientos y al terminar le dio una visual a la habitación de Teddy donde el pequeño dormía apaciblemente abrazado fuertemente al lobo de peluche que tan poco le gustaba a Remus, dio una rápida visual a la habitación donde se encontraban sus padres durmiendo y por último se dirigió a la pequeña sala de trabajo, colocó la varita sobre la cerradura y murmuró en un vano intento:

— _Alohomora_. —pero la puerta no se abrió, suspiró cansado y llamó con fuerza.

Snape tardó unos minutos en abrirle y cuando lo hizo, lo miró echó una furia, le cerró la puerta en las narices y volvió a abrírsela para entregarle una carta con la fina y estilizada letra de Albus Dumbledore que había sido abierta, Severus estuvo a punto de volver a cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando se lo impidió poniendo el pie, no habría sido prudente entrar en la habitación por la fuerza y hacerlo enfurecer aún más, así que se quedó en el umbral sosteniendo la puerta, pero el olfato del lobo logró captar el olor de diversas pociones del que solo reconoció ligeramente el olor del Wolfsbane y un olor casi imperceptible proveniente de la fusión de un metal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada que te incumba.

—¿Es algún pedido de Lucius Malfoy?

—No, no me habla desde hace dos años — siseó en un tono envenenado. —Y este curso deberías tener cuidado por si abre su gran bocaza y decide airear por ahí que eres un hombre lobo.

—Como si eso fuera a impedirme dar clase, Sirius Black es más preocupante, podría matar a Harry y podría ir a por ti.

Una sonrisa burlona y cruel se dibujó en el rostro de Snape.

—Pierdes el tiempo preocupándote por mí, Remus, si Sirius Black se acerca a mí ten por seguro que el que terminaría mal parado será él, ya no son él y James enfrentándose a mí, tampoco tiene al cobarde de Peter Pettigrew, ni a... — Snape vaciló y su expresión se suavizó. — ti. —escupió con fingido desdén con el que fue incapaz de engañar al lobo.

— ¿Te preocupa que me una a Sirius Black? — trató de susurrar a pesar de que se sentía traicionado.—¿De verdad que te preocupa que me una a ese monstruo después de todo lo que hizo?

Un ligero rubor se propagó por la cara de Snape, se avergonzaba de ello, pero le preocupaba, Remus sintió como los sentimientos de furia e ira volvían a aflorar en él.

—Nunca he sido capaz de ganar a Sirius Black.

La ira de Lupin se esfumó casi al instante.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con incredulidad.

El rostro de Snape había empezado a calentarse mucho más.

—En el pasado, dijiste que llevabas desde que eramos estudiantes enamorado de mí y aún así no hacías nada para detenerlos.—miró a Remus a los ojos con el rostro enrojecido.—¡Salazar Slytherin sabe perfectamente que tengo preocupaciones mucho más grandes que esa! Pero esa estúpidez también me preocupa, no tanto como las otras, pero existe.

Remus abrió la puerta totalmente y tiró de Snape en un abrazo, apoyó la cara en su cuello y sintió el corazón de Severus comenzar a latir con fuerza contra su pecho, sonrió y lo besó, disfrutando del leve estremecimiento que le había causado.

—Pero entonces ni te conocía, ni me había esforzado demasiado por hacerlo...

—Lupin, no soy estúpido, lo sé, me lo repito cientos de veces cuando recaigo en esa incertidumbre. —podía sentir la cara caliente de Snape contra él.—No hablemos de eso... por favor.

Remus movió la mano libre hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la espalda de Severus.

Snape miró a un punto fijo del suelo y trató de concentrarse en ese toque, ¿Por qué demonios de todas las preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza tenían que hablar de la más estúpida, más vergonzosa y a la vez más irrisoria ?

¿Por qué no podían hablar de lo mucho que le preocupaba que Sirius Black tratase de matar a Remus como había hecho con Pettigrew cuando trató de plantarle cara? ¿Por qué diablos no habían hablado de la maldición a la que se había expuesto Lupin al aceptar el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

Albus Dumbledore ya le había advertido de que debía conseguir que dimitiese antes de terminar el curso y aún así el anciano profesor no había sonado muy convencido al proponerle aquella solución, por ello se había forzado a sí mismo a buscar algo mejor a través de viejos libros de magia antigua, si la magia antigua había conseguido librar a Potter de la maldición asesina, ¿Qué no podría encontrar allí?

Se apartó bruscamente de Remus en cuanto sintió que trataba de estirar el cuello lo máximo posible para ver el interior de la estancia.  
Miró la carta en sus manos y decidió cambiar de tema, antes de que volvieran a su estúpida preocupación.

—Albus quiere que viajes en el expreso de Hogwarts el uno de septiembre, — dijo con desdén señalándole la carta.—parece ser que Fudge ha tomado la brillante decisión de enviar a los dementores a Hogwarts. — dijo en tono irónico, un sentimiento de aprensión se apoderó de Lupin en aquel mismo instante. — Dumbledore ha tratado de detenerlo, pero lo único que ha logrado es que se queden custodiando sus alrededores y por ello teme por la seguridad de sus alumnos... Remus, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus se había puesto algo pálido y por un momento parecía tener una discusión interna consigo mismo, durante un breve momento reinó un intenso silencio entre ambos, en el que Snape decidió entrelazar sus manos con las de Lupin y hacer círculos cariñosos con el pulgar en el dorso de las manos de Remus.

—Sirius Black ha conseguido burlar a los dementores, ¿Por qué diablos Fudge cree que lograran atraparlo ahora?

Severus chasqueó la lengua.

—Vaya, Remus, ¿No has notado el tono irónico en lo de brillante decisión? Tu padre por lo menos se ha puesto a enunciar los fracasos de Fudge en estos últimos tres años. —dijo Snape en un tono petulante.—Además Fudge debería tener en cuenta que no es nada fácil esquivar las defensas y sobre todo al profesorado de Hogwarts, por supuesto que la decisión de los dementores sobra y solo dará problemas.

— ¿Crees que debería contarle a Albus...? No, debería contárselo.

Por un momento Snape lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué deberías contarle?

—Que Sirius Black era un animago, he tratado de no pensar en ello, pero tal vez fue así como logró escapar de los dementores ... —Snape frunció el ceño. — Pero... no puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera se lo conté a mis padres... lo que mis amigos habían hecho por mí... Se enfadarían... y tienen toda la razón... Albus Dumbledore me dio una oportunidad que nadie me hubiera dado nunca, me ofreció su mano y le mordí hasta el hombro... ¿Y si Teddy es un mago y no le ofrece una oportunidad por mi culpa?  
Snape soltó un pequeño resoplido.  
—Sin duda Godric Gryffindor estaría orgulloso de ti, un claro ejemplo del valor que poseen los Gryffindors. — dijo en tono irónico Snape. — No tienes porque hacerlo, Albus guarda receloso sus secretos y nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo con los nuestros. — le soltó las manos. —Nosotros dos podemos encargarnos de Sirius Black.

—Tú no...

—¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo? —Remus se quedó en silencio y Severus lo tomó como que había aceptado su propuesta. — Perfecto. — sonrió, se giró y entró de nuevo en la sala de trabajo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta por completo se acordó de algo . — Ah y cariño.—dijo en un tono burlón.—mañana deberías disculparte con tus padres y con Teddy, solo han venido porque están preocupados por ti.—Remus hizo una mueca de disgusto que ante la intensa mirada de enojo de Snape se desvaneció.

—Ya han sufrido bastante, ¿No crees? Para que ahora vuelvan a encargarse de otro cachorro.

—Remus, tampoco son tantos problemas, lo más complicado es hacerle tomar el Wolfsbane.

Remus soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—No te pongas de parte de ellos.

Snape se cruzó de brazos y miró brevemente el interior de la sala, sin duda aquella conversación iba a alargarse más de lo que quería.

—Es un lobo controlado...

—Que en un descuido podría infectarlos con licantropía, Severus, no actúes como si nunca hubieras visto la moqueta rasguñada por las uñas, las sábanas rasgadas o las patas de los muebles mordidas. Es un crío que cree que ser un lobo una vez al mes es algo divertido y mi madre aún por encima lo alienta a creer en eso.

Por un momento Remus creyó que se iba a echar a llorar, se abrazó a sí mismo y miró a Severus que se quedó en silencio mirando en dirección a la habitación de Teddy.

— De todas formas no están aquí por eso, tu madre me dijo que si tanto te molesta pasarán la luna llena en Londres.—dijo Snape en un tono bastante bajo después de un rato. — Solo vinieron porque a Teddy se le ocurrió decirle que últimamente brigamos a todas horas.

La angustia en el pecho de Remus disminuyó.

—¿Y ellos lo entendieron? Esa palabra podría significar cualquier cosa... Ni siquiera sabemos de donde la ha aprendido.

—Nos comparó con dos cachorros de león que se estaban peleando por un trozo de carne, creo que en ese caso no podía significar cualquier cosa.—comentó Severus sin dejar de mirar la habitación de Teddy.—Pero si tanta curiosidad tienes, brigar es portugués y significa "pelear".

Remus lo miró sorprendido.

—Portugués.— repitió como si eso lo ayudase a asimilarlo mejor.—¿Qué significa eso?

—No lo sé, pero desde luego no suena bien que un pequeño sangre... mago nacido de muggles que ha estado viviendo en un orfanato en Portugal haya acabado aquí infectado con licantropia. — dijo en un susurro.

—Severus, supones demasiado...podría haber sacado esa palabra de cualquier sitio, y tampoco de momento ha dado signos de poseer magia... —trató de argumentar, pero la fría mirada que le dio Snape lo hizo callarse.

—No tienes interés en este tema, estupendo entonces. Buenas noches, Lupin. — Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando de nuevo Lupin lo detuvo con el pie, abrió y cerró la puerta varias veces golpeando el pie de Remus hasta que soltó un gemido de dolor.

—Está bien, está bien, te escucho... Solo... No discutamos más.

Snape dio otra breve visual al interior de la sala y por un instante Remus creyó que lo iba a dejar pasar, pero en su lugar volvió a mirarlo y dijo:

— Espérame en la tienda, en media hora estoy contigo. — abrió de nuevo la puerta y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios a Remus.

*~*~*

Aquella misma tarde-noche en cuanto llegaran los alumnos iniciaría el curso en Hogwarts, habían pasado cerca de seis días desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y había decidido tomar como escondite la casa de los gritos y los alrededores del bosque prohibido pues su estado actual no le permitiría pelear (en el caso de que tuviera que hacerlo) con las bestias que es encontrará en sus profundidades, ya que no tenía ni una varita ni suficiente fuerza después de su estancia en Azkaban de la que no se había recuperado pues solo se alimentaba de diversos animales que cazaba (sobre todo ratas) .

Durante largo rato había estado divagando, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del bosque, mientras escuchaba los gruñidos de una docena de hipogrifos cercanos a él, si tendría alguna posibilidad más de que durante aquel curso pudiera ver a su ahijado, pues solo lo había visto una vez y no había logrado causarle precisamente la primera impresión deseaba debido a que el niño lo había mirado con ojos asustados.

"Ya habrá tiempo."—se dijo a sí mismo.—"En cuanto limpie mi nombre y evite que esa sucia rata decida matarlo."

Captó el ruido de pasos y voces que se acercaban hacia donde estaba y los hipogrifos comenzaron a agitarse un poco. Se levantó brevemente dispuesto a marcharse, pero los pasos se detuvieron varios metros antes de llegar a él en el claro donde se encontraban cerca de una docena de hipogrifos.

Hubo un chillido de excitación proveniente de un niño y acto seguido una pregunta:

—¿Qué son? — soltó la impetuosa voz del pequeño.

—Son hipogrifos.— contestó Hagrid con tono orgulloso. — Los estoy reservando para mis primeras clases.

—Empezar con hipogrifos es una decisión arriesgada.— habló en ese momento una nueva voz que despertó un sentimiento de aversión en Sirius.— Y más cuando más de tres cuartas partes del alumnado de Hogwarts es como tratar de enseñarle a una fregona.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, seguramente Hagrid estaba pensado como rebatirle que aquello era una buena idea.

—¿Puedo acariciarlos?

—¡Por supuesta que no! — la sombra de una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del gran perro negro al escuchar enfado en esa voz que tanto desagrado le producía. — No son adecuados para alumnos de tercer curso en Hogwarts como para serlo para un mocoso de cuatro años.

—Severus, los hipogrifos no atacan a no ser que no se tomen las medidas adecuadas, primero debes...

—No va a acercarse a ningún hipogrifo.— lo cortó tajantemente.

Sirius por un instante esperó otro acto de rebeldía por parte del pequeño que no llegó, lo único que escuchó fue una serie de argumentos que Hagrid le estaba dando a su acompañante con el fin de convencerlo de que los hipogrifos podían resultar ser criaturas seguras, pero fue decreciendo hasta enmudecer seguramente fruto de una penetrante mirada de enojo.

—¿Y hay lobos en este bosque?

—Sí, — dijo Hagrid con energía, feliz de haber cambiado de tema. —Aunque no se dejan ver con facilidad es mucho más fácil encontrarse con un unicornio o con un centauro...

—Tampoco vas a entrar ahí a buscar ningún lobo, ya nos hemos adentrado más de lo que deberías ver. —un gruñido se escapó de los labios de Sirius, se levantó y se aproximó con sumo cuidado hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Hubo un pequeño quejido por parte del pequeño, pero otra vez no respondió.

—En eso debo darle la razón a tu padre, está completamente prohibido que los alumnos entren en el bosque sin compañía de algún profesor.

Sirius se escondió entre unos matorrales y sacó con el hocico pegado al suelo levemente el rostro que se crispo en cuanto reconoció al hombre al lado de Hagrid de cabello graso y piel cetrina que sujetaba con fuerza, con la mano izquierda, pues la derecha la mantenía vendada, la mano derecha del pequeño que se había alejado tan solo un par de pasos en dirección a los hipogrifos.

Quejicus Snape... Quejicus Snape... ¿Qué hacía Quejicus Snape en Hogwarts? Sabía que el hombre había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para rehuir de una condena en Azkaban por mortífago, pero nunca habría esperado verlo en Hogwarts y menos con un hijo, ¿Quién diablos estaría lo suficientemente enfermo como para enamorarse de Quejicus Snape?

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y rápidamente volvió a esconder en el matorral ¿No era posible que Remus Lupin?

"No" —se dijo. "Es imposible, Remus seguramente había dejado de estar enamorado y si no fuese así Quejicus hubiera aplastado cualquier tipo de posibilidad"

Los pasos se alejaron del claro del bosque y Sirius Black los siguió de cerca con cautela.

"Seguro que ha sido un caso como el de la loca de mi prima Bellatrix, sí, seguro que se casó con alguna mortífaga tan asquerosa como él."  
Pero la tranquilidad de aquel pensamiento le duró poco, porque una nueva duda asoló a Sirius:  
"Y entonces, ¿Por qué le interesan tanto los lobos a ese crío?... Será un niño tan siniestro como su padre." — concluyó sin demasiada convicción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Harry Potter por supuesto toda su autoría a J. K. Rowling.


	9. El amuleto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Si quieren comentar que les está pareciendo la historia sonde libres de hacerlo en los comentarios.  
> No soy dueña de Harry Potter toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.

  **El amuleto:**

El reloj dio las seis y media de la mañana cuando Snape sumergió un anillo de plata en la última poción fijadora que lentamente se tornó desde un color negro a un viscoso gris oscuro quedando completamente inservible. Mientras está acción se realizaba su mente no dejaba de mostrarle breves recuerdos de la última semana: de los pequeños rifirrafes que habían tenido Remus y Lyall por las mañanas para ver quién leía el periódico primero, Hope  y Remus obligándolo a salir por lo menos media hora de su sala de trabajo para jugar a algún juego muggle de mesa donde aunque no lo había comunicado en alto, había aprendido a jugar junto con Teddy, las comidas en las que Hope y Lyall compartía algún viejo y divertido recuerdo con ellos en los que aveces cuando contaban alguno sobre Remus cuando esté era pequeño acababa avergonzado...   
Y pese a que ellos parecían una familia perfecta todavía tenían una gran brecha que saltar que hacía que Hope y Remus se enfadaran como nunca el uno con el otro y que Lyall se viese  desdichado, abatido e infeliz.

El anillo salió a la superficie con un tenue resplandor azulado y Snape lo sacó con cuidado utilizando unas tenazas, si lo tocaba o simplemente le rozaba la piel en ese instante (antes de haberlo sellado) le causaría una horrible y dolorosa quemadura que no curaría con facilidad. Lo apoyó sobre su escritorio al lado de una larga pila de libros que tenía encima una navaja de plata y unas vendas.

No perdió el tiempo, agarró la navaja de plata con la mano izquierda, se clavó la punta en la palma de la mano derecha y la deslizó haciéndose un corte largo e irregular.

Dejó que la sangre cayera sobre el escritorio manchando y salpicando el anillo.

Se quedó así por un instante hasta que el anillo brilló de un color púrpura y dejó de hacerlo para mostrarse completamente limpio.

Agarró su varita con la mano izquierda y desinfectó la herida con un hechizo antes de proceder a vendarla.

Lo que más le había costado había sido encontrar el metal adecuado, uno que no se fracturase al aplicarle una gran cantidad de encantamientos protectores, maldiciones y embrujos, además de que no se fundiese al sumergirlo en las distintas pociones de fijación que harían que los hechizos no perdieran fuerza ni desapareciesen con el tiempo.

Pese a todo las tres maldiciones imperdonables todavía iban a ser un gran problema, pero esperaba poder darle una horrible y dolorosa muerte a Sirius Black antes de que se atreviese a utilizar alguna de ellas sobre Remus.

Guardó el anillo dentro de la pequeña caja, la cerró, se la metió dentro del bolsillo interior de la túnica gris que llevaba puesta y salió de la habitación con la intención de darse una ducha.

Dio un ligero sobresaltó cuando al salir vio a Teddy tarareando en voz baja y tumbado sobre su estómago a un metro escaso de él  con el gran libro de animales abierto en la página de los lobos mientras trataba de dibujar alguno en una hoja de papel.

— ¿Qué haces levantado a estás horas de la mañana?

— Pai, hoy íbamos ver Hogwarts. — respondió el pequeño cerrando el libro con el folio dentro y guardándolo en una mochila roja a la que Remus le había aplicado un hechizo extensible. Se la colgó sobre los hombros.

—Ya, ¿Y tenías miedo de que me fuera sin ti?

Los ojos del pequeño lo miraron con preocupación y por un instante Snape creyó que iba a responder a su sarcástica pregunta.

— Pai, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te passou en la mano?

— "Te pasó" — corrigió Snape con un suspiro. — Y nada grave que no nos impida visitar Hogwarts hoy. — comentó tratando de alejar la preocupación del pequeño. — Supongo que aún no has desayunado...¿O me equivocó?

El niño asintió rápidamente con la cabeza sorprendiendo a Snape.

— Sí, comí tres galletas. — dijo alzando la mano e indicando con ella el número de galletas.

— Vaya, suena como todo un desayuno completo y equilibrado. — comentó Severus antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina para prepararle algo decente.

El pequeño se quejó en cuanto vio a Severus poner leche a calentar en un cazo y tiró de su túnica gris.

— Pai.

—No nos iremos hasta que tu padre se levante y nos despidamos de él, así que ten paciencia. 

 

*~*~*

Aquella mañana del uno de septiembre estuvo seguro de que fue el último en levantarse casi a las ocho y diez de la mañana, si contaba el hecho de que Severus Snape no había dormido nada aquella noche.

Con un grácil movimiento de varita encendió las nueve velas encerradas en una burbuja que flotaba a lo largo del techo iluminando escasamente el habitáculo del interior de la tienda de campaña.

Se quitó el pijama y se vistió con calma mientras un montón de preocupaciones ofuscaban sus pensamientos: el tiempo que pasaría antes de que sus alumnos y los padres de estos comenzaran a verlo como una bestia, el hecho de no saber que mantenía a Snape tan ocupado en su sala de trabajo, Sirius Black y aquella escalofriante teoría de Severus.

"... Desde luego no suena nada bien que un pequeño sangre... mago nacido de muggles que ha estado viviendo en un orfanato en Portugal haya acabado aquí infectado con licantropía"

Lupin se frotó los ojos con las manos, para su suerte (o tal vez desgracia) solo habían hablado aquella misma noche sobre aquella insinuación y no había tenido demasiada suerte tratando de convencerlo de que seguramente hubiese sido un pequeño niño luso adoptado por ingleses que había sido infectado por accidente por algún licántropo y por miedo los padres decidieron abandonarlo a su suerte.

Snape al escuchar su explicación había resoplado.

"Lupin, siempre fue un crío falto de atención, no creo que hubiese sabido lo que significa tener padres, ¿De verdad piensas que antes de nosotros tuvo a alguien? Nunca ha llamado cuando tenía pesadillas por nadie más a parte de nosotros, cuando lo encontraste por primera vez no abrió la boca ni para llamar por nadie, ni para llorar. Nada más encontrarlo le diste seguridad y algo de atención ¿Qué más iba a querer? ... Por no hablar de que en tu teoría te estás olvidando de incluir al hombre que vi en sus recuerdos y que tanto miedo le dio."

"Nunca viste como le mordía."—Snape  entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada peligrosa." Seguramente solo se tratase de algún cuidador del orfanato que lo maltrataba."— trató  de argumentar mientras la mirada de Snape se suavizaba sobre él.

"Vaya, en media hora has pensado en excusas para todo" — dijo Snape en tono burlón, con un brillo en los ojos y una débil sonrisa en los labios que le indicó a Lupin que en breve iba a echar por los suelos toda su teoría. "Entonces, explícame ¿Cómo es que un licántropo ataca por accidente a un niño de dos años y no lo mata a mordiscos? ¿Los imaginarios padres eran magos o simples muggles que lo mataron disparándole una bala de plata en la cabeza?"

Lupin bufó ante el último comentario:

"¿Y a quién no le mataría una bala así? Muchas gracias Jean Chastel por añadir más falsos mitos a los hombres lobos."

Se hizo un largo silencio en que Severus esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios a que Remus le diera la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Suerte." — terminó por responder entre dientes y para nada convencido. "Mucha, mucha suerte"

"Tal vez la consiguió bebiéndose un caldero de Felix Felicis momentos antes del ataque."

"Está bien, ¿ Cómo ataca un licántropo a un niño de dos años infectándolo, pero sin llegar a matarlo?"

"Sin que sea por accidente".

En ese momento Remus no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

"¿Esa es tu gran respuesta?"

"No, es está: Wolfsbane" — respondió haciendo que cualquier rastro de aquella carcajada se borrase del rostro de Remus. "Una poción desarrollada a mediados de la década de los setenta y certificada y validada por el Ministerio de magia en 1982, ¿Alguna objeción que quieras compartir, Remus?"

Lupin guardó silencio durante varios minutos pensando fríamente en lo que iba a responder para echar abajo aquella horripilante idea.

"La gran mayoría de los hombres lobo no tienen dinero suficiente para preparar Wolfsbane, ni siquiera pueden acceder a un trabajo estable o decente porque corren el riesgo de ser denunciados... como yo y privados de sus derechos ... " — comenzó.

"La gran mayoría de los hombres lobos tampoco están registrados tal vez su familia tenga una pequeña fortuna que desconozcamos..."

"¿Qué maléfica finalidad tiene infectar niños a propósito? ¿Qué gana ese hombre lobo haciendo eso?"

Snape caviló por un momento.

"Tal vez la misma finalidad que Greyback, crear verdaderos monstruos." — dijo Snape en un tono frío y sombrío. " Greyback defiende que los niños deben ser infectados y alejados de sus padres y no debemos olvidar que él alcanzó mucho poder, llegó a ser un fuerte aliado para el Señor Tenebroso ¿Por qué no iban a escucharlo y seguirlo otros hombres lobo?"

Un escalofrío recorrió completamente a Remus.

"Severus, en el hipotético caso de que eso sea cierto... Hay que hacer hasta lo imposible por detener a ese verdadero ser"

— ¡Pai! Papá ya está despierto. — la voz de Teddy lo arrancó de su ensimismamiento y fue consciente de que ya había terminado de vestirse y miraba a la pared con la vista pérdida.

Teddy lo abrazó con fuerza y por sorpresa.

— Papá, ten un buen viaje en tren. — se apartó con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había abrazado. — ¡Pai, ya está, ya me despedí, podemos irnos!

— ¡Quieto, pequeño terremoto! ¿No me das ningún beso? — agarró al pesado niño en brazos y el pequeño le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

— Ya está.

Snape entró agachado en la pequeña tienda con el pelo limpio, Teddy se revolvió ansioso en sus brazos y lo volvió a dejar a regañadientes en el suelo.

— Despedida acabada.

— Todavía falta la mía así que dame un par de minutos más, Hogwarts no se va a mover y hay una última cosa de la que tenemos que hablar contigo.

Teddy puso mala cara por un instante y luego levantó su mano izquierda con sus cinco dedos extendidos.

— Cinco vueltas de reloj. — Cinco minutos. —Y nada de brigar. — dijo antes de salir disparado fuera de la tienda de campaña dejando a Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Podrás con él? Esta mañana está más inquieto de lo normal y ... ¿Qué se supone que te ha pasado en la mano?

— Un corte sin importancia. — murmuró metiéndose  la mano herida en uno de los  bolsillos interiores de la túnica negra que llevaba puesta, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. — No te preocupes, he librado batallas y desafíos peores. Además hoy es un día perfecto para llevarlo, todos los alumnos llegaran a la tarde-noche y podremos estar tranquilos.

Snape comenzó a mirarlo con intensidad mientras continuaba con la mano metida en el interior del bolsillo de su túnica.

— Severus, ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?

Snape asintió lentamente mientras por fin sacaba de su bolsillo interior de la túnica una pequeña caja de color negro.

Las puntas de sus orejas comenzaron a adquirir un tono rosado en cuanto le entregó la caja a Lupin que lo miraba con desconcierto.

— Es un amuleto. — comentó mientras Lupin abría la caja.

— ¿Y que sea un anillo no es nada intencionado? — preguntó Remus con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

El anillo adquirió un tenue resplandor rojizo en cuanto Lupin lo tocó con las yemas de los dedos, pero que desapareció en cuanto se lo colocó en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda.

*~*~*

— Oh. — había sido la primera palabra del pequeño en cuanto salieron de la chimenea de la habitación que tenía destinada Snape en Hogwarts. — Es casi tan grande como nuestra casa.

La habitación había pertenecido al antiguo profesor de pociones llamado Horace Slughorn y todavía conservaba gran parte de los gustos refinados y costosos a pesar de que Severus le había hecho algunas modificaciones como deshacerse de algunos muebles que consideraba innecesarios y cubrir casi toda la pared de estanterías (incluso la puerta del cuarto de baño había sido escondida por una estantería que se abría como un pasadizo) de la que solo se había salvado una zona destinada a un gran armario de cuatro puertas (dos de ellas eran un espejo) y la zona de la cama que se encontraba empotrada contra la pared junto con una mesilla de noche a ambos lados de la cama.  
La cama era también bastante grande y estaba cubierto por un dosel verde, a un metro escasa de ella había una cama más pequeña que había sido añadida escasamente hacía dos días.  
Cercanos a la chimenea había dos grandes sofás acolchados de cuero y una butaca con una gran mesa de madera entre ellos que tenía bajo sus pies una suave y mullida alfombra de color plateado.

—Intenta no ser tan indiscreto con los demás.

— ¿Eso que es?  
—No seas tan sincero e insensato,¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos prometiste hace dos minutos a tus abuelos, a tu padre y a mí?

— Nada de decir que papá o yo somos lobos, es un secreto. — dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y haciendo el gesto de silencio, para acto seguido correr hacia la gran cama con la mochila roja que llevaba a sus espaldas y meterse bajo el dosel.

Snape sacó su varita e hizo descorrer el dosel, el pequeño ya había abandonado su mochila roja sobre una de las almohadas y estaba rodando por la cama.

— Todavía podemos volver a casa. — dijo en un tono serio que hizo que el pequeño agarrase la mochila, saltase de la cama grande y la dejase sobre la pequeña que sería la suya, no sin antes sacar a Gris de ella con la intención de llevárselo. — El lobo de peluche se queda, ya tengo suficiente con uno.

Se detuvieron sobretodo en las mazmorras lugar que durante los últimos doce años había sido su territorio. Le enseñó la sala común de Slytherin con la que Teddy quedó embelesado ante el resplandor de luz de color verdoso proveniente de las dos ventanas que daban al fondo del lago y había soltado un pequeño chillido y saltado de la impresión al darse cuenta más tarde de que sobre la repisa de la chimenea había posados varios cráneos, pero para la sorpresa de Snape tendría la misma reacción al descubrir que las personas de los cuadros en Hogwarts podían moverse de un cuadro a otro y hablar unos con otros.

Subiendo por las escaleras Peeves había pasado por encima de ellos con un suministro de globos de agua, destinado seguramente a los de primer año que llegarían nuevos aquella noche. Los había observado durante unas milésimas de segundos algo desconcertado al ver a un niño tan pequeño  pegado a Snape, antes de decidir tirarle uno de sus globos a la cabeza. Siguió disparado su camino antes de que Severus le dirigiese una atronadora mirada y lo amenazase con enviarle al Barón Sanguinario.

Snape había sacado su varita y lo había secado de la cabeza a los pies con un rápido y eficaz movimiento.

Antes de que pudiera enseñarle el Gran Comedor donde tendría aquella misma noche lugar la selección de los nuevos alumnos se cruzó con Minerva McGonagall que al ver que iba con su hijo prácticamente los había arrastrado a ambos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

— Como jefa de Gryffindor tengo que asegurarme de que conoce su futura casa. — le comentó a Snape cuando salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda.

—Yo que tú no me haría demasiadas ilusiones,—le había respondido Snape con una desagradable mueca— tiene las mismas posibilidades de entrar en tu casa como que Gryffindor gane este año la copa de quidditch, ¿Preparada para ver a Slytherin ganar en el juego por noveno año?

Minerva McGonagall hizo un rápido gesto moviendo la mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo quitándole importancia al comentario de Snape.

— No cantes victoria tan rápido, te llevarás una desagradable desilusión,  espero que no te hallas acostumbrado demasiado a ver ese trofeo en tu despacho.

Las siguientes dos salas comunes se encargó de que las viera por encima.

Debía de ser la una cuando salieron a los jardines, se habían detenido más de la cuenta en la torre de astronomía mientras Teddy había observado desde sus brazos los terrenos de Hogwarts y a los dementores arremolinarse a los alrededores de sus muros, en lo que Snape había aprovechado para hablarle sobre ellos.

El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse y Severus estaba seguro de que aquella noche caería un fuerte temporal.

Snape había querido enseñarle como era un estadio de Quidditch por dentro, pero la atención del niño se había desviado completamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, más concretamente a su gran perro jabalinero negro llamado Fang y prácticamente había corrido hacia él.

— No sabía que estuvieras casado ni que...— comentó un impresionado Hagrid al ver al pequeño mocoso.

— No lo estoy. — cortó al guardabosques haciendo que este se sintiera incómodo.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos en el que Snape esperó con paciencia a que el pequeño dejará de acariciar al perro y este dejará de darle lametones en la cara para poder irse.

— Este curso Dumbledore me ha dado el puesto de profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas mágicas... — Hagrid trató de entablar una conversación con él lo que hizo que Snape frunciera el ceño ante la nueva noticia. — Estoy deseando que lleguen las clases de mañana para poderles enseñar unas criaturas que estoy seguro de que les fascinaran.

Ante esa nueva información la atención del niño volvió a cambiar por completo.  
—¿Podemos verlas?— le preguntó mirando muy serio al guardabosques.   
Hagrid miró indeciso a Snape.

—Si te deja tu padre...

— Pai, ¿Podemos verlas? ¿Podemos verlas? ¿Podemos verlas? ¿Podemos verlas? — repitió el pequeño dando saltos inquietos alrededor de Severus.

Hagrid optó por dirigir su atención hacia el tejado de su cabaña mientras Snape, que lejos de tener una expresión amenazadora, miraba a Hagrid con curiosidad desde luego por lo poco que lo conocía (a pesar de llevar doce años trabajando con él) estaba seguro de que su criterio de criatura fascinante no podía ser compatible con una criatura inofensiva y segura.

— Está bien. — dijo agarrando al pequeño de la mano. — Pero te queda terminantemente prohibido apartarte de mi lado.  
Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Snape en cuanto vio a las criaturas: Hipogrifos, había escogido los hipogrifos.

No le extraño para nada que al día siguiente uno de ellos atacará a un alumno, lo que si fue una desagradable sorpresa fue que se tratará del hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco.  


	10. La selección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS IMPORTANTES:* Es muy probable que la tercera y la cuarta escena tengan cosas que chirríen porque no los he revisado tanto como la segunda y la primera(aún así es muy probable de que en esas partes también chirríen cosas, nunca me salvo), pero no quería hacerles esperar más dije que lo tendría para el 3 de agosto y ya es 12, así que siento mucho por tanta tardanza.
> 
> *La escena del tren y el poema pueden tener alguna que otra frase sacada de los libros de J.K. Rowling.
> 
> *He hecho correcciones en los capítulos anteriores, pero la que me gustaría destacar es en Huida, donde se mencionaba que Remus Lupin sabía que Sirius Black iba a por Harry por el periódico El profeta, ya no es así.

 

**La selección:**

Treinta minutos antes de que dieran las once atravesó la barrera de la estación de King's Cross para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Había ya varias familias y un creciente bullicio ocasionado por diversos adultos que conversaban entre sí y por grupos de alumnos que se estaban reuniendo después de un largo verano casi sin verse. En aquel ambiente de agrupación destacó un chico solitario y escuálido que se encontraba apoyado contra una de las columnas de la plataforma con una mirada lúgubre sobre su libro de pociones de tercer curso, no estaba realmente leyéndolo, solo mantenía la vista fija en las páginas.

Remus cruzó el andén a paso rápido y se subió en el último vagón del tren, quería hacer todo lo posible por llamar lo menos posible la atención, los guardias de la plataforma ya estaban alertados de su presencia así que no había necesidad de pararse a hablar con ellos.

Nada más entrar en uno de los compartimentos, cerró la puerta, corrió las cortinas de la puerta y las de la ventana dejando en estás últimas solo un pequeño espacio por el que entraba un poco de luz. Sacó velozmente de su viejo maletín desgastado, al que le había realizado un hechizo extensible, una túnica sencilla de color pardo que se había comprado el mes pasado y que se cambió a prisa por la ropa muggle que llevaba puesta.

También del viejo maletín sacó dos tabletas de chocolate, que decidió guardar en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica junto a su varita, y un libro que pensaba hojear durante el viaje sobre las mejores defensas contra las distintas maldiciones.

Descorrió completamente las cortinas de la puerta y tan solo un poco más las cortinas de la ventana lo suficiente para que no tuviera que forzar demasiado la vista para leer .Cometió el error de dar una breve visual alrededor del compartimento ocasionando que un sentimiento agridulce comenzará a formarse en sus entrañas.

Era la primera vez en casi dieciséis años que volvía a estar sentado en aquel tren, todavía recordaba con cariño su última ida a Hogwarts en el Expreso, James Potter había estado hablándole con una sonrisa risueña como se había pasado todo el verano mandándose cartas por lechuza con Lily Evans. Mientras que por su parte, Peter Pettigrew había estado contándole varios chistes a Sirius Black con el fin de animarlo, pues este se encontraba en frente de Peter con cara de pocos amigos, sentado con apenas la parte superior de la espada tocando el respaldo y el culo al final del asiento.

La vuelta había sido sin duda mucho más tensa, los cuatro habían aceptado tan solo unas pocas horas antes de subirse al tren formar parte de una Orden que había formado Dumbledore con el fin de luchar y derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Todos habían sido conscientes de que no era una decisión para tomarse a la ligera y más en aquello tiempos oscuros donde todos los días aparecían magos muertos por haber tratado de desafiar al Señor Tenebroso, los muggles eran asesinados o atacados por diversión y los hombres lobos habían comenzado a participar en la guerra infectando y matando con el único propósito de demostrarle a Lord Voldemort que merecían lugar y poder en la nueva sociedad que crearía.

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida repentinamente por un fuerte silbido, en breves momentos el tren comenzaría a moverse.

El bullicio en el exterior había crecido significativamente y parecía crecer a cada segundo que pasaba, Lupin dirigió su atención hacia la puerta y observó el ajetreo de alumnos que había en el pasillo del expreso.

Se reprendió a sí mismo, aquel no era el momento para recordar sus tiempos en Hogwarts , pues siempre que lo hacía terminaba por deprimirse, dos de sus mejores amigos habían muerto y el tercero había sido el culpable.

El tren empezó a moverse, esperó un par de minutos antes de descorrer la cortina de la ventana completamente y el compartimento por fin quedó plenamente iluminado.

Iba a ser un viaje largo, tardaría cerca de ocho en llegar a Hogwarts, así que decidió entonces abrir el libro y tratar de concentrarse en él.

Solo llevaba a penas dos líneas de la Introducción cuando tres chicos se detuvieron ante el umbral de su puerta y comenzaron a cuchichear.

Lupin levantó la vista del libro y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza en cuanto vio un cabello negro sumamente despeinado que le era indudablemente familiar.

Remus los observó con suma atención, el hijo de James, Harry, estaba de espaldas a él acompañado por una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado y un chico pelirrojo con pecas, seguramente un Weasley, que de vez en cuando daba miradas en su dirección.

*~*~*

Harry caminó con rapidez por el pasillo del tren buscando un compartimento vacío junto a sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Necesitaba contarles sobre la conversación que habían mantenido los padres de Ron, la cual había escuchado a escondidas, el día anterior en El caldero Chorreante sobre que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban con el único propósito de matarlo y sobre la extraña charla que había mantenido con el señor Weasley en el andén tan solo unos minutos antes donde Arthur Weasley le había hecho prometer que pasará lo que pasará, escuchará lo que escuchará no perseguiría a Sirius Black, a pesar de que sabía que quería matarlo.  
Para gran decepción de Harry todos los compartimentos del tren estaban ocupados, incluido el último por un hombre adulto lo que extrañó a los tres chicos, en el Expreso a Hogwarts no solían viajar adultos a excepción del maquinista y de la bruja con el carrito de la comida.

— ¡Por las calzas de Merlín! — Ron bufó. — Están todos ocupados... Harry, ¿No podrías contárnoslo aquí?

Harry recorrió el pasillo con la mirada y finalmente negó con la cabeza, podían correr el riesgo de ser escuchados por cualquiera y aquella era una conversación que necesitaba mantener en privado, no necesitaba que toda la escuela se enterase de que Sirius Black se había escapado de Azkaban con el único fin de asesinarlo.

Ron volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el compartimento ocupado por aquel único hombre y que había desplazado su importante conversación hasta después de la cena cuando por fin reinase el silencio en la sala común de Gryffindor.

— ¿Y ese quién será? — preguntó Ron de mala forma.

— Debe de ser el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. — respondió Hermione mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su gato  _Croockshanks_ para intentar calmarlo, pues estaba ansioso por saltar hacia Ron y atrapar de un zarpazo a su rata mascota,  _Scabbers_ , que se encontraba escondida en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

— Por el libro que está leyendo:  _El arte de las maldiciones oscuras._

— ¿Y qué hace aquí? Los profesores no viajan nunca en el expreso, tienen sus propias formas de llegar a Hogwarts.

— Tal vez temen un ataque de Sirius Black. — murmuró Hermione más para ella que para sus dos amigos.

Harry se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Hermione , su mente comenzó a  recordarle que Black había matado a trece personas con un solo hechizo a plena luz del día y en una calle muggle con múltiples testigos, desde luego no le importaría para nada asaltar el tren y enfrentarse a un montón de magos inexpertos que podría quitarse sin demasiada dificultad de encima.   
Una imagen mental de la escena se formó en su cabeza, podía ver perfectamente a Black deambulando por el pasillo con cara de loco psicópata mientras buscaba su cara entre los distintos alumnos que ocupaban los compartimentos y en cuanto lo encontrará, lanzaría un devastador hechizo capaz de acabar con su vida y con las de todos a su alrededor.

Harry sacó su varita mágica del pantalón y la agarró con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Hermione y Ron que habían continuado hablando sobre cómo daría clases aquel misterioso profesor.  
— Deberíamos entrar. — dijo bajando la varita y mirando a su alrededor con suma desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ron extrañado.

— No hay mucho sitio en el resto de compartimentos y tendremos que apretujarnos. — mintió. Se dio la vuelta, llamó a la puerta y la abrió. — ¿ Se puede?

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron y una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Sí, por supuesto, Harry. — respondió haciendo que el corazón de Harry Potter diera un fuerte latido y se llevase instintivamente la mano hacia la cicatriz que estaba parcialmente tapada por su cabello y tirase del pelo hacia abajo para cubrirla completamente.

Harry se sentó cerca de la puerta donde podía tener una fácil visibilidad del largo pasillo y apretó un poco más el agarre sobre su varita, Ron se sentó a su lado y Hermione al lado de este.  _Croockshanks_ se acomodó en su regazo, movía la cola inquieto de un lado a otro mientras observaba el regazo de Ron.

El hombre los observó en silencio con ojos cautelosos. Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre la habitación hasta que Hermione decidió hablar.

— ¿Será usted nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras? — preguntó la chica señalando hacia el libro que el hombre mantenía entreabierto entre sus manos.

— Sí. — el hombre sonrió de forma amable. —Soy el profesor Remus Lupin ... Profesor Lupin podéis llamarme, ¿Y vosotros sois?

— Hermione Granger.

— Ron Weasley.

Harry dudó por un segundo en sí presentarse o no, pues el profesor Lupin ya sabía su nombre, pero finalmente decidió decirlo aunque fuera por pura formalidad.

— Harry Potter. — dijo todavía mirando hacia el pasillo.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada al ver lo tensó que se había puesto su amigo en los últimos minutos.

— Profesor Lupin, es extraño que un profesor viaje con nosotros en el tren... — comentó Hermione. Lupin asintió mientras observaba a Harry con visible preocupación en su rostro. — ¿Es por qué Sirius Black podría atacar el Expreso?

— En realidad por los dementores. — respondió Lupin con total sinceridad.

Harry se relajó casi al instante y miró hacia el profesor completamente confundido.

— Por los demen... ¿Qué? — preguntó Harry extrañado.

— Dementores, son los guardianes de Azkaban, seres muy peligrosos, sobre todo si no se están alimentando bien. Sería casi imposible que Black entrase en el tren sin ayuda y aunque lo consiguiese Madame Lindsay — dijo refiriéndose a la bruja que pasaba a la hora de la comida con el carrito. — es toda una experta en deshacerse de los intrusos.

Harry sintió un gran alivio al descubrir que por lo menos él ni ninguno de sus compañeros corrían peligro en el Expreso, sin embargo fue Ron quién esta vez tragó saliva y miró con preocupación al profesor.

— Ron, — dijo Hermione. — los guardianes de Azkaban se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos felices, dejando solo la tristeza y la desesperación, así es como consiguen controlar a los presos. — comentó como si le hubiera leído la mente a su amigo y supiera que se estaba imaginando que se iban a alimentar físicamente de él.

Lupin tocó involuntariamente con el pulgar el anillo de plata que tenía en el dedo corazón.

— Es una verdadera lástima que sea demasiado temprano para comenzar a dar puntos a... Gryffindor, ¿Verdad? — Hermione Granger se sonrojó y asintió levemente, mientras una sonrisa tímida se formaba en la comisura de sus labios. — Pero se los guardaré, señorita Granger, este año tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para ganar a Slytherin, tanto en la Copa de las casas como en el Quidditch.

El último comentario logró sacarles una sonrisa a los tres chicos.

*~*~*

A medida que avanzaban hacia el norte el cielo se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro, el paisaje era cada vez más difícil de ver debido a la densa niebla que se estaba formando y la lluvia había ido golpeando los cristales de las ventanas con más y más fuerza a medida que avanzaban.

 _Croockshanks_ se había acomodado encogido en una bola, todavía observando con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos a la rata de Ron,  _Scabbers_ _,_ que se mantenía quieta en el bolsillo del pantalón de Ron.

Durante el viaje Hermione había aprovechado para hacerle a Lupin diversas preguntas sobre el libro que había mandado,  _Criaturas oscuras y cómo defenderse de ellas_ mientras que Harry y Ron habían aprovechado para hablar sobre quidditch.

La conversación se puso incómoda para Harry en el momento en el que Ron comenzó a hablar de Hogsmeade hilado a que uno de los mejores jugadores que estaban aquel año en la selección irlandesa había nacido allí y se había mudado a Irlanda con sus padres con tan solo seis años de edad.

Ron había hablado con tanta emoción y excitación sobre el único pueblo en todo Reino Unido formado enteramente por magos que había logrado que Hermione interrumpiera el relato que le estaba haciendo a Lupin sobre lo que habían dado los cursos anteriores con sus antiguos profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo que había puesto a Lupin sumamente preocupado sobre todo en cuanto había comenzado a hablar de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ron hizo una lista de todas las tiendas interesantes que debían de visitar y se detuvo extensamente en Honeydukes recitando todas las chucherías que quería probar.

Mientras que Hermione decidió interrumpirle para recordarle que Hogsmeade también poseía gran importancia histórica.

— Harry, ¿Tú no estás ansioso por ir a Hogsmeade? — preguntó Lupin haciendo que sus dos amigos se quedaran en silencio y lo miraran repentinamente.

— Sí que lo estoy, pero no puedo ir. — Harry miró hacia sus zapatos, no quería ver las miradas de pena y lástima en el rostro de Hermione y Ron.—Mis tíos no firmaron la autorización y Fudge tampoco quiso hacerlo.

— Tal vez sea lo mejor para ti este año, con Black suelto y con los dementores vagando en los alrededores. No te preocupes, hasta que te gradúes te queda tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de Hogsmeade, te vas a cansar y todo de él. — trató de animarlo Remus.

Pero las palabras de Lupin no consolaron en nada a Harry, Lupin no conocía a sus tíos los Dursley y después de haber inflado a su tía Marge y haberse ido de casa como lo había hecho dudaba siquiera que lo volvieran a acoger de buenas maneras el próximo verano y sería solo un sueño pensar que en sus años como estudiante podría pisar alguna vez Hogsmeade.

Un frío gélido cubrió de pronto el ambiente, la lluvia y el viento golpeaban con fuerza contra las ventanas y era incapaz de verse nada a través de las ventanas salvo la oscuridad.

El tren comenzó a desacelerar considerablemente hasta detenerse por completo con una fuerte sacudida.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? — preguntó Harry levantándose de su asiento.

— No deberíamos. — dijo Hermione consultando su reloj. — Todavía faltan por lo menos veinte minutos.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto dejando a todos los pasajeros del tren en absoluta oscuridad. Se oyeron varios chillidos de sorpresa y pánico.  _Croockshanks_ aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar del regazo de Hermione al de Ron ocasionando que este gritase, se levantase con brusquedad tirando al gato y le diera un puntapié al gato en el trasero haciéndole pegar un fuerte maullido.

— ¡Ron! — se quejó Hermione. — ¡No lo lastimes!

— ¡Lleva desde que lo compraste tratando de comerse a  _Scabbers_! ¡Es lo menos que se merece!

La puerta de su compartimento se abrió y rápidamente tanto Harry como el profesor Lupin apuntaron con su varita hacia la puerta.

Lupin metió rápidamente la mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica y cogió un puñado de polvos entre el dedo anular y el pulgar que al chasquearlos hicieron aparecer una llama que iluminó el compartimento, dejando ver en el umbral de la puerta a un chico de cara regordeta y a una chica pelirroja con pecas que posiblemente fuese hermana de Ron Weasley.

— Neville, Ginny. — dijo Harry guardando su varita. — ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Buscaba a Ron. — contestó Ginny mientras Neville y ella entraron en el compartimento.   
—Yo solo quería preguntaros si sabíais lo que estaba pasando.— dijo Neville.  
Lupin sintió como el frío se le asentaba en el corazón y como muy lentamente un sentimiento de desasosiego comenzaba a invadirlo por dentro. Ginny comenzó a temblar violentamente y Harry parecía ponerse más pálido a cada segundo que pasaba.

No le cabía ninguna duda de que alguno de los dementores no había podido resistir la tentación de atacar el expreso para alimentarse de las emociones positivas de los alumnos.

Volvió a meter la mano en el interior de su túnica y volvió a coger otro puñado de polvos que al chasquear los dedos hizo aparecer otra llama que esta vez iluminó el pasillo donde al final se encontraba una figura encapuchada que se les acercaba lentamente mientras parecía aspirar algo en el aire, volviéndolo cada vez más gélido.

Hubo un ruido brusco en el compartimento y rápidamente Lupin dirigió su mirada de vuelta al interior para encontrarse con que Harry se había desmayado.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!—dijo con enojo volviéndose hacia el dementor. — Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black.

Remus le apuntó con su varita, pensó por un momento en Teddy y en Severus y mediante un hechizo no verbal hizo salir de su varita unos haces plateados que lograron espantar al ser. Más tarde, estaba seguro, Snape le recriminaría por haberse librado de un dementor utilizando un patronus incorpóreo, no habría sido suficiente en el caso de haberse enfrentado a más de uno.

Las luces del tren volvieron a encenderse y las llamas se esfumaron en el aire.

Lupin volvió a entrar en el compartimento para ver como se encontraba Harry, a la vez que un chico escuálido salía a prisa de otro, llevaba una bufanda de Slytherin alrededor del cuello, estaba bastante pálido, respiraba de forma irregular y temblaba ligeramente.

*~*~*

Lupin se alegró inmensamente al entrar en el Gran Comedor y descubrir que en la mesa de profesores había un sitio libre al lado de Snape, el cual se veía terriblemente cansado y exhausto. Estaba claro que pasar el día entero con Teddy no le había sentado para nada bien.

—Por favor, no digas nada.— le pidió Snape nada más ocupó el asiento vacío a su lado.— Siento como si de un momento a otro me fuera a reventar la cabeza.

—El día con Teddy ha debido de ser aterrador.— le susurró Lupin tratando de no aumentar la dolencia de su pareja.— Deberías haberte quedado en casa, no creo que el mejor remedio para el dolor de cabeza sea ir a una cena con cientos de niños y adolescentes.

Snape se pellizco el puente de la nariz con el fin de aminorar el palpitante dolor que parecía crecer a medida que entraban los nuevos alumnos de primero empapados desde la cabeza hasta los pies, una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Snape, parecía que Peeves había estado acarreando globos de agua para nada.

— Sobreviviré.— le murmuró. — Y no ha sido tan aterrador, tal vez durante unos meses lo único que vea de Hogwarts sean las cuatro paredes de nuestra habitación, pero no se ha portado nada mal.  
Lupin estaba a punto de preguntarle el motivo de aquella decisión cuando Flitwick apareció con el Sombrero Seleccionador y un pequeño taburete.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio y el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a hablar:

_Otro curso más ha comenzado,_

_y como todos los años con la gran selección ha iniciado_

_pues todos los nuevos deben ser clasificados._

_Este colegio no solo fue fundado_

_con la intención de que los jóvenes magos_

_aprendieran a usar la magia,_

_sino que para que ciertos valores adquiriesen_

_como que la ignorancia y el falso conocimiento_

_las peores compañías son._

_Pues los cuatro fundadores habían estado de acuerdo_

_que descubrir la verdad y actuar conforme a lo que pensáis_

_es lo más correcto con aciertos y errores, pero sin manipulaciones._

_Como no eran inmortales hace ya varios siglos que me crearon_

_y una parte de sus conocimientos en mi conservaron:_

_De_ _Gryffindor_ _lealtad y valentía,_

_de_ _Slytherin_ _ambición y astucia,_

_de_ _Hufflepuff_ _nobleza y paciencia_

_y de_ _Ravenclaw_ _creatividad e inteligencia._

_De estas bases partiré,_

_sobra decir que en cualquiera de estas cuatro casas grandes amigos conoceréis._

_Y ahora sin más demora,_ _ponedme_ _sobre vuestras cabezas_

_y dejadme entrar en vuestra mente para ver a que casa pertenecéis._

Nada más terminar de hablar Flitwick desenrolló el pergamino que tenía entre las manos y comenzó a decir los nombres de los nuevos alumnos por orden alfabética, lo que hizo empeorar el dolor de cabeza de Snape cada vez que el sombrero Seleccionador gritaba por fin el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecían y había una ovación de aplausos de la mesa pertinente.

Cuando la selección terminó Flitwick volvió a enrollar el pergamino y salió del Gran Comedor con el taburete en una mano y el Sombrero Seleccionador en la otra.

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter entraron justo después de que Flitwick saliera y Minerva McGonagall entró un par de minutos después y ocupó su habitual lugar a la derecha de Albus Dumbledore.

— Dumbledore tenía razón, uno de los dementores no resistió la tentación de atacar el expreso.

— Dumbledore rara vez se equivoca, aunque a veces toma decisiones peculiares

—¿Cómo contratar a Lockhart?— preguntó Lupin mientras se servía pollo asado con patatas. — La señorita Granger me ha contado un poco de lo que hacían en sus clases.

— ¿La señorita Granger? ¿Has conocido por fin a Potter? Es el vivo retrato de su padre. — comentó con desprecio.

— También tiene características de su madre. — le rebatió Lupin al que no le había gustado el tono de su última afirmación.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? Lo único que he visto que tiene de su madre son sus ojos y llevo dos años dándole clases.

Después de aquella conversación los dos comieron en silencio, a pesar de que a su alrededor había un ambiente muy bullicioso proveniente de las mesas de los alumnos y de los profesores que hablaban entre ellos lo que solo ayudaba a empeorar el dolor de cabeza de Snape.

Al final de la cena Severus a penas fue consciente del discurso que dio Dumbledore, sabía que estaba hablando, pero no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, a penas se enteró de que estaba presentando a los nuevos profesores porque Hagrid y Remus se levantaron y recibieron unos breves aplausos.

El dolor por fin disminuyó un poco cuando los prefectos se llevaron a los nuevos alumnos a las salas comunes y el resto fueron abandonando el comedor poco a poco.

— ¿Quieres ayuda para llegar a la habitación o solo me la pedirás cuando estés a punto de desmayarte?

Snape le respondió con un gruñido al tiempo que se incorporaba.

— Puedo solo, no te preocupes. — dijo a pesar de que estaba temblando.

— Tomaré eso como la segunda opción.

— Remus. — la voz de Albus Dumbledore los interrumpió haciendo que por unas milésimas de segundos una mirada de enojo cruzará el rostro de Snape. — Hay algo que necesito comentarte, ¿Podías reunirte conmigo en mi despacho en diez minutos? La contraseña es Paletas ácidas.

— Sí, por supuesto.

Snape fue por delante de él hacia las mazmorras, Remus lo dejó ir hasta casi la mitad de las escaleras que descendían hacia ellas, pues cuando por fin dejaron de oír el murmullo de los alumnos lo alcanzó, le agarró la cadera con la mano izquierda y pasó el brazo derecho de Snape sobre sus hombros.

— Aunque no los escuches, podría haber alumnos en el pasillo. También sabes perfectamente que Argus Filch, el conserje no hace ningún ruido durante sus rondas de vigilancia por el castillo.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para que te avergüences de que me vean conmigo? Por lo menos doce años, un niño y un anillo en mi dedo corazón que no voy a negar que me ha dado mi pareja.

— Serían séis años y medio.

— Sí contamos desde que comenzamos a salir.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación de Snape, Lupin sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, pero Severus lo detuvo, sacó la suya propia e hizo varios hechizos no verbales para abrir la puerta.

Teddy ya estaba durmiendo en su cama, el pasadizo del cuarto de baño se mantenía abierto y había sobre la mesa un bol con dos cucharas de colacao en polvo, una cuchara, una caja de cereales y un cartón de leche.

— Tal vez se levante sobre las siete de la mañana con hambre. Quedó rendido antes de que viniese a Hogwarts para la cena así que ya me lo traje. — comentó mientras se deshacía del agarre de Remus en su cadera.

Snape se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesilla de noche y sacó de ella un tintero y un pergamino donde comenzó a anotar los hechizos para abrir y cerrar la puerta.

Remus se acercó a la cama del pequeño que dormía abrazado a Gris y le dio dos besos uno en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

— Remus. — Lo llamó Severus. — Albus te está esperando. — dijo entregándole la nota.

— Será solo sobre el protocolo que debo seguir por trabajar en el colegio: Mantenerme alejado durante la luna llena, tener cuidado con las uñas y los dientes y en caso de cualquier infección a cualquier alumno por mi culpa Bones me hará desaparecer... Nada nuevo, pero tiene que asegurarse de que todavía lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Compartieron un rápido beso en los labios.

— Remus, una última cosa.— le comentó Snape cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.— No le digas nada a Dumbledore sobre Teddy y todo lo que te dije. No tiene porque saberlo. Es nuestra responsabilidad, no la suya, tu padre y tú ya le pedisteis que fuera su padrino, pero lo rechazó amablemente porque se considera demasiado mayor para cuidar de un niño.

Lupin abrió un segundo la boca para contestar, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar, ese no era el momento para iniciar una discusión por algo que tenían que hablar con más calma.

— Está bien, no le diré nada por ahora, pero en el caso de que haya por ahí suelto un hombre lobo infectando niños a propósito creo que es algo que deberíamos informarle a Albus Dumbledore.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K. Rowling.  
> Siento mucho la tardanza.


End file.
